Nine Times Mal
by Ember411
Summary: When Mal is spelled on, she splits up into nine different emotions. Can her friends save Mal before the worse can happen? Rated T for violence.
1. Joyful Happiness?

**Ok guys I found a way to upload chapters and euch. Unfortunately I didn't send the chapters to my email like I usually do, so I have to rewrite the chapters which means it will take a bit longer to upload them, and since I am starting school again this week I will be super busy.**

 **Anyways here is my new story, Nine Times Mal. I also want to thank Pinksakura271 for helping me with the story a bit.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **1: Joyful Happiness?**

Jay was skipping his science class to go run around the tracks a bit before the next tourney game later that week.

When Jay turned the corner, he saw Mal sitting on a stone bench. She looked to be sniffing a... flower? Mal may have turned good but she was not the type of girl to sniff a flower.

Jay approached her and realized that Mal looked a bit different. Her hair was no longer it's vibrant purple, but instead a long, golden blonde. She also has on a yellow dress and yellow heel boots. Definitely not Mal.

"Hey Mal," Ben greeted.

Mal looked up and saw her friend, smiling instantly. "Hi Jay! Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Uh, sure." Jay agreed. "Whats with all the yellow and blonde hair?"

"Today is such a beautiful day! How could anyone not be happy as I am today?"

"Well yeah, I guess that makes sense." Jay told her. Then he remember that the other day Mal was upset about her mother and her lizard size form. "Hey, how are you feeling since you turned your mom into a lizard?"

"Oh I am so glad I did that! Mom was totally making everyone unhappy, so I am glad that I turned her into a lizard! I'm also so glad that Ben let us stay here in Auradon with all these happy people here. The island was not very happy, but here every day is a new day to make memories and be cheery that we are alive!" Mal said with much excitement in her voice.

Jay cocked an eyebrow up. He knew Mal was diagonally, but never this happy. "Well, in, yeah, it is pretty cool that we can stay here."

" Oh it is very wonderful!" Mal stood up and hugged Jay. "I'm going to pick some yellow flowers for Ben. Yellow is the color of happiness, ya know?"

"Uh, sure."

"Later Jay. Have a wonderful afternoon." Mal grinned, then turned around and skipped away.

Jay stared at the girl in wonder. Mal seemed a bit off today. Weird.

* * *

 **Ok there is chapter 1. What do you think so far?**

 **\- Ember411**


	2. Ugh! A Date?

**Here we go!**

* * *

 **2: Ugh! A Date?**

Ben had everything set at the enchanted lake for another date with Mal. Since their last date first began under a spell, Ben realized he still loved Mal and saw the good in her.

Ben had last seen Mal heading to her room in a rush, probably for last minute homework or whatever. Ben arrived at the door and knocked on it.

"Who is bothering me while I'm working?" Mal called from behind the other side of the door.

"Its me, Ben. Can I come in?"

"Fine." Mal said, though her tone sounded bored.

Ben walked into the room and saw Mal standing there with hands on her hips. But I didn't look like Mal at all. This person had on a different outfit. She wore a green fedora hat above her purple hair, a light green jacket over a dark green shirt. She wore a light green skirt to match the jacket and dark green tights to go with the shirt. Plus, green boot shoes.

"Mal?"

She turned to her name and Ben saw that it was Mal. "Hey, what shade of green should go in here?"

"I'm sorry?" Ben asked.

"These walls are prissy pink. It makes me want to eat a poison Apple." Mal said.

"I don't think you are allowed to change the wall colors, Mal." Ben told her. "I didn't know you hate the color of the walls this much."

"Of course not. Look at you," Mal spun on her toes to face him. "Did your mother dress you this morning? Because that is a bad choice of color combination. Makes me wanna drink poison Apple juice."

"Well I had this on our first date."

"With those laughable, shorts with those stupid crowns in them?" Mal laughed. "I will ask E to make some better ones for you. I'll even help her make them."

"Well, okay I guess? Hey, wanna go out on another date at the lake?"

"Ew!"

"Ew?"

"Rhyming is weird and not cool." Mal replied. "But sure, I guess a date could be nice. Wait. Will there be strawberries?"

"Yes." Ben smiled.

"Okay, I will meet you outside out front in a little while."

"Excellent. Okay." Ben smiled, then kissed her cheek. "Bye Mal."

"Bye Ben." Mal said. She snapped her fingers and a tiny bucket of green popped into her hands. "Time to clean this vomit room."

Ben exited the room. He found to be a little bit strange, but she was probably just going through something.

* * *

 **Ok, so we met Disgust Mal!**

 **\- Ember411**


	3. Chocolate Chips Make Everything Better

**Chocolate Chips Make Everything Better.**

Lonnie was passing the library when she heard the sounds of sobbing from the classroom in the back of the library. It was rarely ever used until the teenagers from the island came over and the school now used the classroom as the Goodness 101 class. Lonnie walked over to the classroom to discover it was Mal out of the four.

Mal was sitting up where Fairy Godmother would stand during the class, but on the steps. Mal's hair was light blue toned, held by a small ponytail that was held together with a blue elastic that held a blue bow on it. Mal had on a dark blue dress with a light blue cardigan, and blue ballet shoes. She was sobbing into her hands. Lonnie, noticing the changes but assumed Mal was going for a new look, became automatically empathetic and hurried over to the villain girl.

"Mal? What's wrong?"

Mal, still sobbing a bit, looked up at Lonnie. Her eyes were swollen red and her face, too, was puffy. "I was just looking over the notes on the board here about tomorrow's lessons. How To Be A Good Volunteer. How To Smile. How To Achieve Greatness Without Power Sources- which is probably just for me since the others aren't so magically." Mal cried out. "I'm never going to be good!"

"Don't say that Mal. You are good, Ben even said that." Lonnie comforted her.

"But I've always been some sort of bad. Not evil, just bad. Chad was right."

"Don't listen to him."

"But he was right! Our parents raised us to be evil like them. We failed them though! We failed to impress our parents!" The fairy sobbed. "We failed at that, even for good reasons we failed, but now looking at these notes I've taken and the lessons for tomorrow here— Lonnie I'm never going to be as good as all the nice people here!" Mal bawled out again, shoving her face into her hands.

Lonnie sat next to Mal and pulled her into her arms for a friendly, warm hug. Ever since Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay arrived to Auradon she was always nice to them. She, like Ben and even Jane (to a little degree at the beginning) saw good in them somewhere. Unlike some others like Audrey and Chad who assumed they were just as evil as their parents.

Mal stopped sobbing a tiny bit, but still felt depressed. She would never be as good as anyone else and it hurt her so much.

"Feeling better?" Lonnie asked.

"A little." Mal said with a low expression.

"You know what always makes me feel better?" Lonnie asked with a smile. Mal shook her head. "Chocolate chip cookies with lots and lots of chips!" She grinned. "Let's go make some."

"Fine. We're probably going to burn them anyways or set fire to the school. Then Ben will just send me back to the island where all the other parents are going to hate me." She said with a sad vocal expression.

"Oh don't worry. You did it once and you can do it again. No love spells though." Lonnie laughed as she took Mal's hand and dragged her out of the library.

"I feel horrible for doing that to Ben!" Mal cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

 **If you think about it, besides Ben and Jane (who was nervous to be around them and didn't exactly call them out on being evil like their parents)...Lonnie is the only student who wasn't afraid to get to know the villain teenagers.**

 **And that's why I love Lonnie.**

 **Aww, poor sad Mal.**


	4. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Audrey!

**Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Audrey!**

Evie ran down the hallways to the classroom where the music instruments were. She was meeting Doug there to learn how to play the flute. She heard it once a while ago and loved the sound that Doug made with it. He liked his trumpet more, but he played flute once in a while. He offered to teach Evie and she couldn't say no.

She was running a little late since she was sitting by a well, doodling a dress design and singing a song about a wishing well. **(We all know that song now, don't we! LOL).** And she lost track of time.

Evie turned a corner and crashed into someone. "Watch it!" The angry voice shouted. Mal? Evie sat up and looked over at the other person crasher. "Damn! Look what you did now Evie!"

It was Mal. Except her hair shoulder length long. It was also lava red and tied together in a braid. She had on a red dress with light red tights and red, knee high boots. "What the dragons Evie? Where's Hades fire at?"

"Mal? Why are you...red?" Evie asked.

"Well first off, I like red! It's powerful! Two, you made me spill all this paint I needed for a poster! And three, I saw Audrey this morning and she was all angry with me for no damn reason!"

"She always has a reason." Evie said.

"Yeah, stupid reasons! That stupid and idiotic prissy pink princess just better stay out of my way or...I'll...I'll...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling her hair from her head as fire sparked from the red hair. Evie held her hands at her ears to protect them from such a loud, powerful sound. Even louder than Ben's roar. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID AUDREY! AND I THOUGHT THAT STUPID LAFUO GUY WAS AN IDIOT!"

Mal walked away in anger, forgetting the paints and Evie. A very confused Evie.

* * *

 **Angry Mal! Ha!**

 **So up next is Love Mal.**

 **Guess who is going to find Love Mal?**


	5. All You Need Is Love

**All You Need Is Love**

Classes ended for the day. For Chad, at least. He had told his father to write him an excuse note for class to go to a dentist appointment, when really he had nothing. But unlike Jay who just skipped out early, Chad found a way to get out without skipping and being marked as skipping. Just tell a white fib. Chad _did_ have to go to the dentist office and get more toothpaste (he hated the store brands).

Chad walked around the school grounds when he came across a flower garden some of the girls had made. He sat one girl kneeling on the ground and smelling flowers. She had long purple hair from the back. "Is that...no, it can't be." He told himself. She didn't seem like a girl to like flowers. But he had to be sure for himself.

Chad walked over to the girl and when close he said, "Um, Ben's girlfriend?"

The girl stood up and turned at that call. Yep, this was her. Wait, no, not her. She had pink at the bottom of her long hair. She also had on a pink dress with a diamond belt, pink ankle boots with and a pink necklace with a heart made with pink diamonds. "It's Mal." She said sweetly. "But that's fine."

"Uh, Mal, right." Chad said. "What are you doing? Messing up the girls garden?"

"Oh no," She giggled. "I love flowers! I love the smell of pollen. I love grass, I love the Earthy tones and I love today."

Chad gawked at her strangely. She had turned nice and good, but he still had some doubts. Yet right now Chad wasn't sure of anything now. Yesterday she was in class saying how she hated prissy pink princesses. Now she's almost dressed like. "Sure. Love today."

"I can't wait for Valentine's Day." Mal said. "It's my favorite holiday."

"What'd you do on the island?" Chad smirked, waiting to hear the terrible things and call her out.

"Well...some things that me, myself, and I never liked. But in general, just kick Carlos and wrestle Jay to the ground." Mal answered. "I love Carlos and I love Jay! They are both just amazing men."

"Oh really? And Ben?"

"I love him the most, my heart beats like drums when he is near me. Then again, I feel like that with you." She said.

"Me!? You...love me?" Chad asked in disbelief.

She giggled. "Of course. I love you a whole lot. I love you so much that it's killing me to love so much."

"Well, thanks. I like you too." Chad gave that princely smile. Now he didn't say love because Mal was Ben's girl, but that didn't meant he could secretly like her. And as of now, with so much goodness and her loving him this much, it couldn't be that bad. "Hey, wanna go get a milkshake at the store?"

"I'd love too!" Mal smiled.


	6. Fear of Many Things

**Fear of Many Things.**

* * *

Carlos and Dude were playing with a stick outside. Carlos would throw the stick and Dude would go grab it and come running back with it in his mouth.

At the one hundred throw Dude ran after it, but he never came back.

Carlos ran in the direction the stick and Dude went to, and heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mal?"

Carlos followed to the girl screaming. He soon found Dude up on his legs and his paws on the tree, baking up at the person. Or maybe even a squirrel? "What is it Dude?" Carlos asked the dog. Dude kept barking up the tree.

Carlos looked up and saw Mal. "Mal?"

"Carlos!?" She sounded worried. "Carlos! Get that dog away from me! He's going to bite me!"

"Dude? Dude's not going to hurt you, Mal." Carlos was shocked about this. Mal was afraid of Dude? She loved Dude. "Mal, come down. Dude isn't going to bite you."

"P-p-p-p-promise?" She sobbed.

"I promise on Cinderella's glass slipper." Carlos replied.

Mal slowly climbed down the tree. When she was near the bottom she jumped off. Carlos took in her appearance. Mal's usual dark purple hair was now a lavender color. Mal wore a medium tone purple shirt, with dark purple jeans, and a hood sweater tied around her waist. When she got comfortable on the ground, Mal crossed her arms protectively around herself and shielded her body away from Carlos a tiny bit.

"You okay Mal?"

"Animals communicate with one another. Dude can go find my lizard mother and tell her things." Mal told him, her voice filled with worry. "What if my mother finds a way to become big again and then she comes after me!? I don't think I can handle that!"

"Mal I've know you since we were kids. Your mom is not going to be a human for a very, very, very long time."

"AAHHH!" Mal screamed in horror.

"What!?"

"I pushed Jay off a tower when we were kids! And I got Evie sent away to a far away castle because I was upset about not going to her birthday party! OH MY GOD! JAY AND EVIE ARE GONNA KILL ME! AND MY MOTHER! AAAHHH!"

Mal ran away in horror, screeching at the very top of her lungs. The fear in her eyes were colossal and sweat fell from her face. She knew she was dead meat with a lot of people. She was worried about what would happen if Evie, Jay or her mother came into contact with her.

Carlos stood there dumbfounded. Why was Mal so worried?


	7. A Circle of Rainbows Almost

**A Circle of Rainbows. Almost.**

"Mal? Why are we still skipping!?" Jay yelled out his question. He and Mal had been skipping around all morning. Mal had asked Jay to join her in going some place and when he agreed, Mal took his hand and began skipping overly joyed to be going to some place. "I don't wanna keep skipping."

"But Jay I saw something so awesome and we have to look at it!"

* * *

"But Mal, you made this jacket for me. Sort of. You had Evie's help with it after you almost sliced your fingers off the last three times." Ben told Mal, who was walking away from Ben. She found his blue jacket 'vomiting times three hundred worthy' and refused to be seen in public with him.

"I would _never_ make something so hideous like that. Seriously. I'd rather you have on a prissy pink tutu ballerina ballroom dress that sparkles with prissy pink sequins and prissy pink sparkles and prissy pink diamonds. That would be a lot better than that piece of garbage you have on, Benjamin."

"Benjamin?"

* * *

"Come on Mal, stop crying." Lonnie comforted Mal. Ben could be in his dorm bedroom and Lonnie figured that Mal could need Ben's comfort. "We're going to Ben's room."

"B-b-b-but I can't see him!" Mal cried. "What if he sees me and calls me a cry baby. I'm not a crybaby!" The sad girl said.

"Well go watch a movie. That could make you feel better." Lonnie suggested.

"Well...there's that movie with the dog in it." Mal said.

"Good. Dog movies are good."

"I break down sobbing when Owen Wilson is saying goodbye to Marley!"

* * *

"I _hate_ Ben's stupid parents for putting my mother on that stupid island!" Mal yelled at the top of her lungs. Evie was hiding behind a chair. "His parents are the damn reason why my mother forced me to steal the wand! Had that never happened and they just let the villains stay here in Auradon, then everything would be FINE!"

"But Mal, we learned to love. I can't imagine us not learning to love, the old way." Evie said.

Mal threw a paint brush at Evie. "I hate Ben's parents! And I hate stupid Audrey's grandmother! Stupid, stupid, stupid Queen Leah! She just better watch the hell out for me or I'll—WHERE IS MY RED PAINT BRUSH! UUGGHH! PEOPLE KEEP TOUCHING MY STUFF!"

* * *

"AAHHHHH!" Mal yelled as she was running. She had heard someone yelling a few seconds ago. She knew who it was and, frankly, they terrified her. Then again, everything did. "She's going to hurt me! I can't be hurt!"

"Mal! Come back here!" Carlos ran after her. "You're safe I promise."

* * *

Soon, Jay lost Mal.

Ben lost Mal.

Lonnie left Mal in Ben's room.

Evie lost Mal.

Carlos lost Mal.

* * *

The five teenagers all met together in a courtyard with a water fountain. Though they all were here for the same reason.

"Have you guys seen Mal?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm looking for her myself." Jay said. "She was all...happy."

"Happy? Mal was so angry!" Evie said. "She threw a paint brush at me!"

"Evie that's impossible. Mal's being weird, she's scared of a lot of things."

"Guys, Mal's in Ben's room watching a movie." Lonnie said. "But she's pretty upset."

"What about?" Ben asked.

"She thinks you're going to sent her back home to the island."

"What? I would _never_ do that. What gave her that idea?" Ben asked.

Lonnie shrugged. "I don't know. But, there was one super strange thing. Mal did that hair spell again. This time her hair was blue."

"You mean blonde." Jay said.

"No, it was red." Evie said.

"No, it was green."

"Guys, it was lavender." Carlos told them.

* * *

All of a sudden there was a giggle, followed by someone yelling "Shut up!", then someone screaming in horror and a fourth voice say aloud, "These school walls look fine. Not to bad, but not good either."

Within minutes Mal with blonde hair walked in from behind the bushes. Followed by Mal with red hair, then Mal with green hair, who dragged in Mal with lavender hair.

Everyone stood in shock as each Mal came in and were all talking to one another. Overlapping one another in their various of tones and attitudes and completely not realizing that the others were in the room. It wasn't until Jay spoke up. "MALS!"

All of them stopped talking and looked at the others. "Oh god Ben! TAKE OFF THE HEDIOUS JACKET!" The Mal with green hair yelled.

"Oh look! A party! I like parties! They're full of colors and balloons!" The blond hair Mal cheered.

"I would love parties but the second to last party that happened I wasn't invited because of EVIE'S DAMN STUPID MOTHER BEING JEALOUS OF MY MOTHER BEING POWERFUL!" The red hair Mal screamed. "I STILL HATE YOUR MOTHER, EVIE!"

"AHHH!" The Mal with lavender hair cried aloud and covered her ears. "Too loud!" She tried to run, but Green hair Mal held her shirt still. "Disgust! Let go of me!"

"Sorry Fear, but you can't run off again." Disgust Mal said. "And Anger, can you stop blaming Evil Queen for the party thing? It's not cool."

"Shut up Disgust. You're more annoying than Happy over here." Anger Mal said, pointing to Happy Mal, who was splashing around in the water. "She better not get me wet."

"Whoo hoo! Come on, let's play!" Happy Mal cheered.

"Not now!" Anger yelled.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Ben spoke up. "What's going on here? Where is Mal?"

"We're right here." Disgust Mal said. "Well, sort of."

"I'm confused." Lonnie said.

"We're not sure what happened either, to be honest." Happy Mal said with a grin. "One second we're all in a body together, the next second all nine of us are split up and then we're here in Auradon."

"Nine of you?" Jay asked. "I don't see nine of you."

"Well, there are seven emotions and then two personalities." Disgust Mal answered.

"I DON'T WANNA BE NEAR ONE OF THEM!" Fear Mal covered her eyes."

"What nine emotions and personalities?" Ben asked.

"Well there is us; joy, or happy, disgust, anger and fear. Then there is the other two emotions, love and sadness. Then there's apathy but I'm not sure if that is consider an emotion since, well, she was sort of...blah." Joy Mal said.

"Blah?" Ben asked.

"Blah!" Anger Mal yelled.

"Well that there is seven...what are the other two emotions?" Carlos asked.

"Not really emotions, just personalities." Fear Mal said.

"Who's left?"

* * *

Before any of the girls could answer, they heard a girl giggling. Soon enough, Love Mal appeared. She was drinking out of a milkshake straw with Chad, who had the other straw in his mouth. _God I know it's horrible, but I really like Mal so far!_ He thought. _She loves a lot though. Weird._

"Golly, I love this milkshake!" Love Mal said.

"You...really love a lot of things."

"I'm all full of love." Love Mal explained to the prince.

"Chad, why are you sharing a milkshake with Mal, _Ben's_ girlfriend?" Lonnie asked, making sure to punctuate Ben's name. "You think Ben here likes that?"

"Uh-" Chad said looking at Ben, but didn't get a chance to finish. Love Mal dropped the shake and when he saw her face, it was completely full of love and she was looking straight at Ben.

"Benny Boo!" She yelled loudly, her voice filled with love. Love Mal ran over and jumped on Ben; her arms around the back of his neck (her wrists crossed one another) and her legs wrapped around his waist. Love Mal quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Ben. She held the kiss for about a full minute, during which Ben got lost in it and he held the kiss in. Love Mal moved out of the lip kiss and began pecking the side on his cheek with more kisses.

"Benny Boo and Love Mal sitting in a tree," Jay teased.

"Oh Love Mal is adorable!' Evie admired.

"Well she's very, affectionate." Carlos added.

"Whoa, why are there, like, ten Mals around here?" Chad asked, now seeing the other Mal's.

"Long story short, we were all one Mal and now there are nine of us in total. Not ten." Happy Mal said to him.

"Hey! Why are you going out with us!? We're going out with Ben!" Angry Mal yelled. "Damn it Chad! Just because your dad is Prince Charming and your mother is Pumpkin Cinderella, doesn't mean every chick is going to go out with you!"

"Oh no! We've basically cheated on Ben! We're going to the island!"

"What? No, I wouldn't call this cheating. Just hanging out." Chad said. Now getting the picture of what had happened to her, he just happened to have found her love side. No wonder she literally loves everyone. "What's the difference between happy and love here?"

"Well looks like happy likes things that make Mal, like playing around." Lonnie pointed out to Happy Mal, who was still splashing in the water. "And Love Mal looks as if she is in love."

"But that sounds the same." Chad said.

"Well stupid, that is where her two personalities can come in." Angry Mal said.

"She's right. For example, if Good Mal and Happy Mal hugged, than they would come together as one and good happy things would be Mal." Disgust said. "And if Love Mal and Good Mal hugged together, than all good things would be Mal's love."

"Still sounds the same." Chad pointed out.

"Well what the hell would you say, if I said this: If HAPPY OR LOVE MAL HUGGED THE OTHER MAL, WOULD THAT BE GOOD!?" She roared.

"Who's the last two?" Jay asked.

"Not the blah blah one, that wouldn't make sense." Evie said.

"Oh it's easy." Happy Mal said cheerfully.

"Who is it?" Ben asked Happy Mal, as Love Mal still pecked his cheek with kisses. Love Mal stopped to turn Ben's face towards her.

"Evil Mal."


	8. Are you a Good Fairy or a Bad Fairy?

**Are you a Good Fairy, or a Bad Fairy?**

 _An Hour Earlier..._

Audrey finished putting the last cupcake sheet into the oven of the school cafeteria. She turned to look at the girl with purple hair. She had taken her gold tiara off and placed it to the side for safe keeping. She had on a short sleeve lace dress, reaching her knee caps, with white court shoes that were held with a glitter gold strap. A glitter gold ribbon was tied around her waist, matching her gold bangles and gold angel necklace. She smiled at the girl and said, "Thanks for helping me out Mal."

"Oh no problem. I don't mind helping at all." She replied.

"Do be honest, I sort of though you were pretending to be good, when you were still evil, but I guess I was letting the old Audrey win."

"It's all good." Mal replied, finishing the top of the cupcake. "I am so thrilled to be making these with you."

"Well the bake sale isn't until next week, but I need to make plenty of them. So I'm happy to have all the help I can get." Audrey smiled. "Hey, I'm going to the back to get more cookie sheets from the back of the kitchen pantry."

"Oh please! Let me!" Mal smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Audrey smiled and said, "Thanks!" To the fairy. Mal turned and left the kitchen, wiping her hands together to clean them off.

Audrey turned back to the sauce pot and tasted the caramel she was melting inside. 'Hmmm, needs a bit more cinnamon." She said, reaching for the cinnamon.

* * *

Behind her, a girl entered the room. She slowly walked towards the girl, a smirk on her face.

Audrey stepped back and twisted around, jumping back when she saw Mal...with black hair? "Uh, Mal?"

Mal smirked at Audrey. Her hair was now completely dark, pitch, jet raven black. Mal wore a black, open shoulder knit crop top with a silver dragon necklace dangling from her neck. Dark, black pants with a black belt with a dragon buckle, along with dragon stud earrings, black boots and black leather, fingerless gloves. "Hello." She said, a bit chippy. But there was something in her voice that was different. She didn't sound happy, nor sad, or any emotion. Yet there was something there.

"Um, Mal, didn't you just have a dress on and...purple hair?" Audrey asked.

Mal changed her voice, to mimic the scared prissy princess "Um, Mal, didn't you just have a dress on and purple hair?" She laughed a hard 'HA' at the princess. "WIMP!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Audrey yelled back. "I knew it! You are a villain!"

"And you're weakling!" Evil Mal roared, slapping Audrey across the face, causing Audrey to fall to her side. Evil Mal kicked Audrey in the stomach, then picked the girl up and tossed her across the room.

Audrey kept screaming. "Mal!? What are you doing!?"

"Teaching you how to NOT be a weakling, you damn weakling!" She called back. She saw a large knife and grabbed that, just as Audrey got up. "Come fight me, weakling!"

"OH MY GOD!" Audrey screamed and ran the opposite direction, Evil Mal hot on her feet. "BEN! BEN! FAIRY GODMOTHER! JAY! CARLOS! EVIE! BEN! ANYONE!"

"YEAH, KEEP CALLING FOR HELP, WEAKLING! YOUR TOO WEAK TO FIGHT ME!"

Audrey ran out of the kitchen into the empty cafeteria, but Evil Mal was faster. Evil Mal grabbed onto the back of Audrey's pink dress, then stabbed her hard in the stomach. Audrey screamed in horrific pain, a blood curling scream, while Evil Mal laughed. She dropped the newly bloody princess to the ground, dropped the knife, and turned to jump out a window and leave the scene.

* * *

Audrey was sobbing on the ground, hurt in pain. She heard foot steps running to her and felt a gentle touch her stabbed side. Slowly, she felt the blood stop rushing out and the stab wound heal back to it's old self. The pain was almost gone, but she felt the stab still there. "Thank you." She whispered, pain still in her voice.

"No problem."

Audrey turned up quickly and saw it was purple hair Mal. Angry Audrey turned over and punched Mal in the face. "Get off of me, psycho!" Mal fell backwards and Audrey stood up, holding her side. "You need help! And stop using that hair magic!"

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Good Mal asked.

"Just get away from me!"

Good Mal looked at her. No expression shown on her face. "Are you sure? Is that what you please?"

"YES!"

"Okay." Good Mal stood up, adjusting her gold tiara on her head."Good day, Audrey." She smiled, then left the cafeteria.

Audrey huffed and puffed. "That girl needs help!"

* * *

 **So we met Good Mal and Evil Mal!**

 **Poor Audrey! She had to be the first victim of Evil Mal. Sure she's annoying, but she doesn't deserve that pure evil on her. :(**


	9. Safety and Comfort

**Safety and Comfort.**

The Auradon teenagers and villain teenagers had gotten all the Mal's into Mal and Evie's bedroom, just to keep them safe and out of ways before one of them did something (Angry Mal) that caused chaos. Lonnie then remembered Sad Mal was in Ben's room.

"Ben? I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I left Sad Mal in your room. Before we learned about all the Mal's, I thought...uh...single Mal? I thought, uh, normal Mal? Well you know what I'm trying to say. I left her in your room and told her I'd be back soon with you."

"Oh, I'll grab her. Thanks." Ben said, then turned to the other Mals. "Uh, Mal's, I'll be right back."

"Okay! Have fun!" Happy Mal said.

"Bring back some paint cans!" Disgust Mal said. Jay burped loudly. "Jay! Gross!"

"Come back soon, love." Love Mal said, kissing Ben's cheek.

"He better not be bringing that princess here!" Angry Mal yelled.

"Oh, uh, okay?" Fear Mal said, a bit uncertain about Ben leaving.

Once Ben was gone, the others kept their eyes on the Mal. "Disgust Mal?"

"You can just call me Disgust, Evie." Disgust Mal said.

"These walls are perfect the way they are."

"No, they're gross. It looks like a child's playroom."

"Yeah, specifically for a prissy pink princess named Audrey!" Anger Mal said.

"It's such a fun color though." Happy Mal laughed.

"Pink is love. Love is the greatest thing of all." Love Mal admired the walls, touching them.

* * *

Over in Ben's room, Sad Mal sat on the ground holding a pillow. It's been well over an hour, maybe an hour and a half, and Lonnie still had not returned with Ben."I knew it." Sad Mal sobbed, holding the pillow tighter. "Lonnie ditched me. She thinks I'm a crybaby and ditched me and is telling everyone I'm a crybaby."

Ben walked into his room and heard the sobs from the corner. "Mal?" He called out. Since she was the only one here, he didn't need to call out 'Sad Mal' to her. He spotted a girl with blue hair and blue clothing, sobbing into her chest as she held one of his pillows. Heartbroken at the scene, Ben rushed to her. "Mal? What's wrong?"

"Lon..Lon...Lonnie ditched me and is telling everyone I'm a crybaby." Sad Mal sobbed.

"No she's not," Ben said hugging her. "She was trying to find me. Mal? We saw the other Mal's."

Mal sobbed harder. "I didn't do it! I promise, I didn't do it! Don't send me back!"

Ben was confused. Back? "Back? Where? The island?" Sad Mal nodded. "Oh Mal, I would _never_ send you back to that rotten place." He told her.

"Oh sure, you say that now. But someday I, or maybe another Mal right now, will cause a problem and you'll send us all back. Including that Evil Mal and Good Mal." She whined.

"Mal, I promise you this: No matter what you, or another Mal as of right now, do in Auradon, you are _never_ going back to that island. You are not evil enough to be sent there. You are not your mother."

"What about Evil Mal?"

"Well, even if she is _that_ evil, we couldn't. We need to get all you Mal's back together to a single Mal." Ben comforted her. "But you are a good person Mal. My heart knows it."

Sad Mal listened to it. His words comforted her, but then she remembered what she had done to him (stealing the wand and nearly killing everyone) and was upset again. She didn't want to bother him with her crying and her whining, so she just nodded. "OK."

"Are you okay now?" Ben asked her, using his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Fine." She said, then cuddled into him closer. "I'm so sleepy."

"Want to rest in here for a bit before we go back to the others?" Ben asked. He figured she was fatigued from, unfortunately, sobbing so much in a short amount of time. That wiped the energy out of the little fairy. Sad Mal nodded. "Okay, let's lay down and sleep for a bit."

Ben helped Sad Mal up and let her climbed into the bed first. He pulled the covers up over Mal, kissed her forehead, and turned the light off as Sad Mal fell asleep instantly. Ben texted Doug the update, then sat in a nearby chair and fell asleep.


	10. Angry Mal vs Jay and Fear Mal vs Audrey

Back in the girls dorm room, Evie and Disgust Mal got into an argument; first it started out with what color the room should or could be, then it turned into an insult fight. Disgust Mal told Evie to stop wearing clothes that look like vomit, Evie (forgetting much at the moment) told Disgust Mal to stop acting like a snooty-boogie. After that the two began calling the other disgusting-related insults and comments.

Love Mal and Happy Mal were sitting on their bed reading a local, pop culture magazine together. Fear Mal was hiding in the closet from Disgust Mal and Evie's vocal fight. Angry Mal was trying to get out of the room, but Jay was holding her back and lifted her up off the ground.

"Let go of me Jay! I have to go work on my freaking painting!" Angry Mal yelled.

"You aren't leaving until we have everyone in the room, Angry Mal." Jay told her.

"But I have to work on my freaking painting, you dumbass!" She kept yelling and shifting around, hoping that he would lose grip of her. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry."

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Chad asked, flipping through a random book he picked up. "I'm bored."

"Well then go find Doug and make out with him!" Angry Mal yelled. "YOU HUGGED HIM WHEN MOM ATTACKED EVERYONE!"

"I freaked the hell out, Volcano." Chad said calmly. "Fine, I'm going to get pizza. You guys want anything on it?"

"Olives." Lonnie said.

"Ew!" Disgust Mal yelled.

"Garlic." Jay said.

"Double ew!"

"Pepperoni and pineapple." Carlos added. "Jane's on her way here to help us and I know she likes ham on her pizza."

"I'll take anything." Evie said. "I'll save some for Doug and I know he likes feta cheese on his pizza."

"Everyone, this getting gross! And who eats pizza? Frozen yogurt is the new thing." Disgust Mal said.

"Well Grinch, we're getting pizza." Chad said. "Later."

"Grinch!? Did he just call you a Grinch!? LET ME AT THAT PUMPKIN PRINCE!" Angry Mal roared. "WHERE IS BEN!?"

"He's letting Sad Mal sleep for a bit and then they're going to come here." Carlos said.

"WHY!?"

"Well if you stopped screaming so much, Ben could take Sad Mal here and let her snooze." Jay told her. Angry Mal bit his hand. "DAMN IT!"

"Can-can-can I come out?" Fear Mal opened the door and peeked out. She saw Angry Mal kick Jay between the legs. "NOPE!" She yelled in horror and hid back inside.

Angry Mal slapped Jay in the face and ran to the window, jumping out. Jay followed her out; soon enough everyone (minus Fear Mal, still in the closet) ran out of the room to go find Jay and Angry Mal.

* * *

Moments later, Fear Mal came out of the closet and saw that everyone was gone. "I'm alone? They left me alone!? What if she comes here!?" The door knocked. "Come in!"

The door slammed opened. There in front of Fear Mal was a brunette, holding a white cloth at her waist, with some red coloring on it, and a pissed expression on her face.

"Audrey?" Fear Mal asked, shifting away from the girl. She looked like she was going to pounce on her.

"You. Are. _DEAD!_ " Audrey yelled and ran after her to attack.

"AH!" Fear Mal dodged to the side, then ran out of the room. She had to go find the others. Now.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Audrey thinks Fear Mal is regular Mal. And Anger Mal is on the lose!**


	11. Audrey in the Loop

Everyone ran after Angry Mal to stop her from causing a scene, but soon they lost her in sight. Carlos had asked the remaining Mal's if they somehow knew how to contact Angry Mal. They all had a similar answer. They _could_ use their magic and contact her, but their power was very weak.

"But Mal is, like, the strongest fairy after her mom." Jay spoke up.

"Ugh, I know, right?" Disgust Mal said, rather annoyed came from her tone. "But with all of us split into an individual than, like, our magic is divided too."

"And since our magic is divided up and so are our powers." Happy Mal said with a smile. "At least we can still have some power. Wahoo!" She threw her arms up in the air and bubbles came up out of no where. The bubbles came in various of sizes and playfully floated around everyone, gently touching them and lighting up in different colors. "I'll make bigger ones to jump on!"

"Oh I love bubbles!" Love Mal admired, touching one and holding it in the palms of her hands. "They're so small and colorful."

"Right!" Happy Mal shouted, holding one and throwing tossing it to Evie. "Catch E!" She laughed.

 _"GET BACK HERE!"_ They heard someone yell in the far off distance.

"Audrey?" Evie questioned.

Soon enough the others saw Fear Mal running for her life towards them. Followed by an angry girl in a pink dress chasing after Fear Mal. "Uh oh. Looks like Angry Audrey is in mode." Jay smirked. "Better find Happy Audrey and Love Audrey and get them to calm her down."

Love Mal giggled. "You are so funny, Jay."

Fear Mal ran to the others and behind Evie. "Save me! She's going to throw me into a volcano!"

Audrey was now a bit closer to them. "Come here you freak!"

Jay stepped in; he stood in front of Evie just as the brunette princess was about to tackle the blue-black haired princess, who had her arms around their lavender haired friend. Jay lifted Audrey off the ground. "Whoa, Audrey, hold on a minute." He said as he held her up in the air.

"Put me down!" Audrey shouted. "That freak hurt me!"

"Oh, Jay, I'm next!" Happy Mal screamed in happiness.

Audrey took a quick glance at Mal and blinked her eyes. During her whole chase, she kept her eyes on the purple haired teenage girl. Now...she was blonde? "Did you use that hair spell again!?"  
"I'd love to do that again." Love Mal said. She took a lock of her wavy, purple hair and said, "Maybe I could turn this pink. Beware, forswear, replace the old with tickle me pink hair." Love Mal put her index finger to the top of her head. Within minutes her usual, purple shoulder length hair was now a tickle me rose pink colored hair. "This is beautiful."

"Wait...huh!?" Audrey took a double look. Blonde Mal and newly pink hair Mal and light purple hair color Mal and green hair Mal? "What is going on here!?"

"Audrey, it's a long story."

"Um, guys," Carlos spoke up.

"Who did this!?"

"We're not sure." Evie explained.

"Guys." Carlos spoke again.

"Someone must of put a spell on Mal and split her up. Happy, angry, sad, fear, love, disgust, apathetic...those emotions. And the two personalities; Good and Evil." Hay told her. "Angry Mal is on the run. We haven't seen Good or Evil Mal yet and Ben is with Sad Mal." Lonnie explained.

"Oh...damn it! I must have been with Good Mal since she had on a white, angelic-like lace dress and gold jewelry...then that Evil Mal came around and STABBED ME IN THE FREAKING SIDE!"

"GUYS!" Carlos yelled.

"What!?" Jay asked, a bit loudly.

"Happy and Disgust and Fear and Love...they're gone!" Carlos pointed behind Evie.

The teenagers turned around and found the emotions missing. They all had a feeling that the emotions were, once again, not together and were all on their own. All nine of them. Seven emotions and two personalities.

Auradon could possibly, most likely, be screwed.

* * *

 **Okay. So now Audrey knows that is going on. Doug and Jane are going to find out eventually through Evie and Carlos, so they are not going to be out of the loop.**

 **OK! So, Genie in a bottle. It was _amazing!_ I've heard Christina's version once a long time ago. That was good and Dove's version was just as good too!**

 **Gosh, can it just be 2017 already so we can see _Descendants 2_?**


	12. Uncool Role Models

Disgust Mal was adjusting her hat as she roamed around the outside of Auradon Prep. She had followed all the other Mal's away from crazy Audrey and she soon lost track of the other Mal's, but she was fine on her own. She wanted to see the other students and hang out with them for a change.

Disgust Mal spotted a group of girls from a gym class she had. The five girls were sitting under a tree, hidden behind the school and out of view, but one of them fell out of the tree laughing very loudly. Disgust Mal knew these were the cool girls and figured she'd hang with them for the time being.

Disgust Mal paced over and upon reaching the girls all she could smell was cigarettes and alcohol. She found her answer. The girls were all drinking from a few bottles of wine and sharing cigarettes. She cringed at the scene. That stuff was _uncool._ Even for over aged adults that stuff was not cool at all.

"Um excuse, girls," Disgust Mal spoke up.

The red hair girl turned and saw the daughter of Maleficent staring at them. She didn't care to notice that this wasn't _exactly_ Mal. "Oooh look girls, it's Mal. Mama Maleficent's baby lizard."

"Ohhh! Baby lizard of Mama Maleficent." A girl with short, brown hair added in.

Disgust Mal huffed and rolled her eyes in a complete circle. "Sure, lizard girl. Listen, you should not be smoking and drinking alcohol."

"And why not!?" A girl with blonde hair, held together in two braids, asked.

"Because that stuff isn't cool. If you want to be cool, don't drink or smoke." Disgust Mal told them. "Do you see any cool celebrities smoke and drink?"

"Uh TONS!" Another brunette spoke up, her hair was in a top ballerina styled bun. "Like, we don't just look at kings and queens and princes and princesses, Maleficent."

"But you are role models to little children. Little kids wanna be cool and if they think smoking and drinking underage is cool, they're going to get the wrong impressions." Disgust Mal explained. "Look I read one of Evie's magazine's earlier and the newest thing to inhale is this new perfume called Barry, Barry Passion Bash."

The five girls looked at the girl bewildered. "How in the hell do you inhale that!?" A girl with black hair asked.

Disgust Mal slapped her head. "I don't actually mean inhale!"

* * *

Over on the other green side, Evie and Doug were searching for a Mal. Doug was caught up in all the madness, yet just like everyone he had no idea how this happened. "So what do each of the Mal's look like, Evie?"

"Happy Mal has on mostly yellow. Angry Mal has red hair and a red dress and shoes. Love Mal has on mostly pink. Fear has on mostly purple, like a lighter shade of purple than usual."

"So lavender?"

"Yes."

"Does one of them have mostly green on?" Doug asked.

"Yes." Evie looked at him. "How did you know?"

Doug pointed behind Evie and said, "There's a girl who looks like her, but is in mostly green."

Evie turned and found Disgust Mal with the five girls at the tree. "Yes, that's Disgust Mal."

* * *

"OK! For the tenth time, what else can we drink that is NOT alcohol and yet still almost as cool as alcohol?" Disgust Mal questioned the girls. "We have apple juice, lemonade, iced tea and different sodas."

The ballerina bun girl, giggling, answered. "Coffee with vodka in the mix!"

"No, girls, that is not cool." Disgust Mal said. "Maddy, did you think of something else we can put in our mouths and still be cool?"

Maddy, the one with short brown hair, laughed. "Oh...yes..."

"No, no, no, do not say THAT at all," Disgust Mal said. She knew where Maddy was going with that line. "Something else we can put in our mouths and still be cool, that is not a human private part?"

"Listen here dragon. You can go rat on us to Fairy Godmother if you want, because we like these cigarettes and wine drink." The red head said. "We can always just be castled schooled, or whatever, and do whatever we want there. It's not like we're Chads and Audrey's and Ben's and whatever and not going to rule a portion of Auradon or whatever."

Disgust Mal smirked. "Whatever? Whatever? No, whatever is not a cool thing. Not that sort of whatever. Those things are extremely serious and not cool."

"Oh I love how Mal here is TRYING to be so, so, so, so freaking cool now." The blonde said.

"I agree." The blonde in braids added in. "I don't wanna be around such, like, a COOL person," She giggled.

"Let's go be uncool somewhere else." Maddy laughed.

The girls all stood up and began to leave as they laughed.

Disgust Mal huffed. She wasn't really mad (not like her sister, Angry Mal) but she was very disappointed at those girls. They can be role models to little girls and yet they're choosing to not be good role models. They're choosing to not be cool role models. "Whatever," She scoffed. "It's their lost."

"Disgust Mal!" Evie said, jogging to the girl in green. "We found you."

The girl in green clothing smiled. "Peek a boo." She said. "Hey Doug."

"Y-You know me?" Doug questioned.

"Still me Doug. Just split up." She eyeballed Doug up and down. The boy in glasses had on a green sweater with a white collar, with dark and light blue stripe pants and a black belt. "Doug, can you please help Ben pick better clothing? Ben needs help and he's never listening to me."

Doug looked at his own appearance, then Evie, who was laughing. Her laugh always made him laugh. "Sure," He said. "No problem."

* * *

 **You tell them Disgust Mal, lol.**

 **So Disgust Mal is found. Several more to go!**


	13. Bakery and Barns

Ben left the bedroom with a sleeping Sad Mal still in her deep slumber, but Fear Mal had ran their way (to hide from Audrey and the others) and he asked her if she could stay with Sad Mal for a while, while he went out to help the other Mals.

Ben tried the school kitchen, the gym, Mal's bedroom and even went as far as the Enchanted Lake. No sign of any of the Mal's were located. Ben was on his way back from the lake when he heard a familiar tone.

"No! I don't like banana muffins! And why are these prices so damn high!?"

"Angry." Ben muttered as he came to a sudden stop. He parked the vespa and hurried to the bakery.

Inside the bakery, Angry Mal and tapping her foot as she waited for Love Mal to stop admiring the different flavors. "Hurry up Love, we need to get back to the school so I can work on my art pieces!"

"I will in a moment." Love Mal said as she picked up a basket she had filled earlier. She had filled it with various of bakery goods; cookies, breads, muffins and biscuits. "I hope everyone will likes these."

"They better be at a good price too." Angry Mal said. She turned to the baker, who was still shaking from this girls sudden screaming moments ago. "How much for the basket!?"

"T-t-ten dollars." The baker answered.

"Ten dollars!? Do you know what I can do with ten dollars back home on the isle? I could buy fifty knives and thirty cups of mud coffee."

"I-I'll take half off."

"Five bucks makes ten knives and ten cups of coffee."

The baker looked at her in confusion, yet still scared. "That math doesn't seem to add up."

"UGH! I HATE MATHEMATICS!" Angry screamed, her hair on fire. "The only math I can do is when it's on a piece of paper!"

"Angry, please stop yelling. It's scaring the baker." Love Mal said, seeing the scared man hide behind the counter.

"I just need to get back to the school and work on my project!"

Ben ran into the bakery. "Angry?" He called out.

"Oh thank goodness, Ben is here." Love Mal said quickly. She jogged over to Ben and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace, kissing his cheek over and over again. "I love you."

"Love you," He muttered. He tried to get her off of him, just so he could get Angry Mal, but Love Mal kept her arms on him. Ben lifted her up from the ground (creating a giggle) and carried her as he walked to Angry Mal. "Angry, what's the matter?"

"The prices here in Auradon are too high and I need to get back to the school!"

"Why didn't you leave then?"

"I'm stuck with Love here. Gosh, she'll go head over heels with someone besides you and then you'll get pissed and go Beast on us and then I might end having to go Maleficent Beast on you." She said, crossing her arms. "Love, you done yet!?"

"Hmmm," She replied as she stopped kissing Ben's cheek. "All done."

"Ten bucks better be worth the food." The red hair angry fair said.

"My treat," Ben said. "Love, Angry, go wait outside for me with the basket."

"Fine." Angry said and left quickly.

"Okay." Love said and placed a final kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The two girls left and Ben turned to the baker. "I'm so sorry." He said.

The baker stiffened himself. "What in the hell is going on, King?"

"There's been a little accident, but it's all fine." Ben said. "We're working on it."

"So...who burned down the barn with horses this afternoon?" The baker asked. Ben's face shot up, surprised. "The farm that grows fruits and vegetables, a little down that way's path, ran by Tim O'Brady? Someone who looked an awful lot like those two was spotted putting the barn on fire. Luckily the horses weren't in there, or any animal, but it burned to crisps."

"What did she look like?"

"An awful lot like those two. But with short black hair, black pants, a black top...basically all black clothing."

"Oh...uh, I'm going to look into that." Ben said and paid the baker. "Thank you."

Ben met the other two outside. Before Ben could say a word, Angry Mal blurted out "Evil Mal!"

"Huh?"

"She burned it down! Not me! Damn it! Just because my hair catches fire, I don't burn things!"

"No, I know that." Ben said. "Any idea where Evil Mal is?"

"No."

"No, sorry love."

"It's fine." Ben sighed. "Let's go back to the school now."


	14. Comfort

Lonnie searched high and low for any of the lost Mal's. Doug texted her to tell her that Evie and him found Disgust Mal, then Ben texted her to inform that he found Angry and Love. The last one to find was Fear Mal. And the only two that she hadn't seen yet at all were Good Mal, Evil Mal and Apathetic Mal.

She ran back to Ben's room in hopes that maybe, possibly, Fear Mal went there to hide. But upon her discovery there was no Fear Mal in the room. Or Sad Mal. "Darn. They better be holding hands together or something."

Lonnie searched around some more but she couldn't find either of them. It wasn't until she heard someone crying that she had a gut feeling that it was Sad Mal. Lonnie walked over to where the crying was heard. "Sad Mal?" She called out.

"Over here." She said. Then she heard, "It's OK Anxelin,"

"Anxelin?"

Lonnie turned the corner and found herself under the bleachers. There she found Sad Mal with her arms wrapped around Anxelin, who was laying down on her side with her head on Sad Mal's lap. Her puffy face and red shot eyes proved that she had been upset greatly for some time. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I hate Chad Charming!" Anxelin sobbed. "That five times cheating cheater!"

"I thought Chad was going out with Viola Jenkins?" Lonnie said as she sat on the ground with the girls.

"Oh, really? Well then Chad Charming is a six times cheating cheater!" Anxelin sobbed loudly.

Sad Mal kept rocking Anxelin in her arms and smoothing her gold hair gently. "It's heartbreaking when you love someone and they hurt you." She said sadly.

"Hmmm," Anxelin mumbled and sniffed a few times, her tears were subsiding.

"I bet you and Chad had a few good times together." Sad Mal expressed.

"Are you okay, Anxelin?" Lonnie asked.

Anxelin nodded and sat herself up. "Yeah. A little," She used her dress sleeve to wipe her tears away. "I'm going back to my room. Thanks Mel."

"Mal."

"Whatever."

Once Anxelin left Lonnie turned to Sad Mal. "What was that?"

" Anxelin was crying and I checked on her. I asked her what happened and she explained that a girl mentioned to be dating Chad. Then another girl did, then Ariel's niece Aquamarine said a similar thing. That story continued and they all realized Chad's been with them all at the same time." Sad Mal explained. "I found her under here crying and... I don't know, just sort of felt like holding her and try to help her feel better."

"Huh." Lonnie said. She thought Sad Mal was just sad about her own personal things, but she was helping others who felt similar. Maybe the other Mal emotions did the same thing when given the opportunity. "I thought you were in Ben's room."

"I was. But Fear ran in after hearing the name Maleficent. I told her it wasn't Maleficent, it was malevolent. But she was sure she heard Maleficent and hid."

"And how did you end up outside?"

"It got too stuffy inside. We walked around and the next thing I knew I heard Anxelin crying. But I thought Fear was behind me."

"Well, we got you." Lonnie said as she stood up.

"Got me?"

"Yeah, the other Mal's escaped so we've had to find you all. So far we have found you, Love, Anger and Disgust."

Sad Mal thought for a second. "If there are puddles, big puddles anywhere, Happy could be there. Fear might be in a tree hiding. Good is probably volunteering somewhere. Evil not sure."

"Apathetic Mal?"

Sad Mal shrugged.

"Well, that's a start."

* * *

 **So we have Sad Mal found, helping Anxelin feel better.**


	15. Bad Blood? No, Evil Blood

"Okay, thanks Lonnie. I know this one spot that always has this huge puddle." Jay spoke into his phone. He hung up and ran to where the puddle was.

Lonnie had told Jay where Happy Mal could be. He knew the one area that had a huge puddle and ran to the area.

* * *

"Wa-hoo!" Happy Mal shouted, jumping from one end to the other end of the puddle. The mud flew out of the air and landed on her yellowing clothing. Her bare feet wiggled in the beautiful, thick mud. Happy Mal laid on the mud, on her back, and waved her arms up and down. "Mud angels!"

"Happy Mal?" Jay shouted when he reached the top of a hill. He looked down and saw Happy Mal playing in the mud. "Happy!" He yelled down, his voice echoed.

Happy Mal looked up and waved. "Jay! Come play with me!"

Now he knew he had to get back to the school with her, but he guessed that it wouldn't be too bad to play around for a bit. Jay jumped and rolled down the hill to join Happy Mal in the mud. He rolled into it and landed near Happy Mal. "This is cool."

"It's so fun!" She smiled. "After this we can go spray paint this building I passed by!"

"Uh, that's vandalism."

"We can use different colors too." She went on, ignoring how bad the idea sounded. "And then we can spray paint the homeless shelter for animals and inside their cages too."

"First one sounds good, the next...I guess as long as they're outside the cage." He said. He picked up a handful of mud and threw it into her face. She began laughing and threw mud into his face too.

The two of them jumped around in the muddy puddle. They laughed and picked up mud and tossed it at one another. Happy Mal and Jay were enjoying themselves that they didn't noticed that a third party was watching them.

"Hey, Happy, how about we go race back to the school? Back in Evie and your room?" Jay suggested.

"Sure! All three of us can race!" She clapped her hands.

"Three of us?" Jay questioned.

"Sure. You, me and her." Happy Mal pointed behind him.

Jay turned curiously and saw another Mal. Black hair, black clothing and a smirk he knew almost too well. It was the same smirky, evil glare that Maleficent owns. Only a Maleficent, the most evil fairy in the universe, could have that smile. Keywords: _Only. A. Maleficent._ Jay gulped.

"Hi Jay," Evil Mal said, hands on her hips. "Wanna go steal stuff some clothing and burn it in front of the homeless shelters?"

"Uh, hi...Evil Mal," Jay said. _Dude, come on, don't be nervous. You heard from Audrey what the hell Evil Mal is capable of._ "How about we do something...less evil."

Evil Mal lost her smirky smile and looked at him in horrid. "What? Don't tell me you've gone all wimpy."

"It's not wimpy to not be evil, Evil Mal." Jay said.

Evil Mal sniffed away. "Wimpy weakling." She said. "Now, about that race. Let's make it interesting."

"Oh! Yeah! Let's make this interesting!" Happy Mal cheered, clapping her hands together. "Come on sister! Tell me!"

Evil Mal smirked. She pulled out of her back pocket a switchblade. "Last one to arrive gets to stab the first two. First one to arrive gets to stab the last two."

Jay knew this was a trick. Either way, Evil Mal would stab the two of them. He had to stop her. "Fine." He said. Evil Jay was taking over now. "How about the last one to arrive, the loser weakling, gets to be stabbed by the first two."

Evil Mal smiled. "There's my Jay." She flipped the switchblade into her back pocket. "Starting point is where I am."

Happy Mal skipped over to where Evil Mal stood. Jay had no idea if he should, but he knew he had too go. He walked over and stood next to Evil Mal. "On your mark," He said.

"Get set!" Happy Mal shouted.

Silence.

"Uh...g—AAHHHH!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs. "SON OF A—!"

"Weakling." Evil Mal said, taking the switchblade out of his back.

Evil Mal towered over Jay, one hand on her hip. "Weakling." She repeated.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" He shouted.

Evil Mal quickly jumped down and held the killer end at his neck. "You go back to Auradon Prep and tell those other weaklings, Evie and Carlos, they better get their shit together. You tell them to get their shit together and then we go find my mother."

"But Evil Mal—"

"It's MAL! We don't need to clarify I am evil. I _am_ evil, you weakling!" She shouted. She pulled him up and pushed him. "Go back and tell those weaklings at once!"

"Okay." Jay said, still in pain.

"You," She pointed to Happy Mal. "Get him back to Auradon at once. I'll be happy when he tell those weaklings the message."

"Okay sister!" Happy Mal shouted. "Come on Jay," She took his hand. "Let's go back."

Jay followed back to the school with his back bleeding. "You do realize she was being, like, super evil." He told Happy Mal.

"It makes her happy. I like happy people." Happy Mal said. "I like happy things."

"Oh...right." Jay said.

Jay knew one thing. He had to tell the others, all of them, what Evil Mal said. He knew they were in total deep trouble now.

* * *

 **Uh oh. They're getting in trouble now.**


	16. Latin, Stabbing and Firing

One way or another, all the Mal's minus Evil Mal, Apathy Mal, Jay and Happy Mal, had made a return to Ben's dorm room. Sad, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Love, and Good. The Mal's were doing very tiny magical tricks while the others came up with ideas of what to do.

"We still have to find Apathy Mal and Evil Mal," Ben pointed out. "But with all these other Mal's around I feel like it's going to be a bit harder."

"You're telling me. I had to pry Fear off the tree and tell her that her mom was going to come get her if she didn't let go of the tree and come back here to Ben's room." Carlos told everyone. "I didn't like doing that."

Lonnie had an idea. "What if we look in Mal's spell book? I mean there has to be something in there that can help us figure out what happened and how to fix it."

"I've looked in her spell book once and it's not in English," Evie said. "It's all in Latin."

"Latin?" Doug repeated. "As in dead Latin?"

"Yes. It's been passed down since the beginning of time." Evie explained. "Jane?" She turned to the brunette girl. "You're the only one in here who can read Latin."

"What? Me?" Jane asked. "You want me to go through Mal's book and read it?"

"Just so we can find a spell that did this and learn how to fix this." Ben told her.

"Well...okay. I'll do it." Jane said and stood up to leave the room. "I'll let you guys know ASAP if I find anything."

"So now that that's done, what are we going to do about all the Mal's?" Audrey asked.

"Real question: What are we going to do about this paint brush!?" Angry Mal asked. Ben had gotten her some of the schools art supplies and some canvas to keep her occupied for the next few hours. "Out of all these paint brushes, this is the only paint brush that sucks!"

"I love your painting." Love said as she looked at the outlines so far. "What is it suppose to be?"

"It looks like some combo of Auradon and the Isle." Sadness said, then sighed and added in, "It makes me miss home and then not miss it at the same time."

"Not me. We go home, we're dead and I'm not the one to die anytime soon." Fear Mal said.

"Just as long as you pick good colors, Angry," Disgust Mal said as she flipped through an Auradon men's fashion catalog magazine. "Ben, I'm circling the stuff you need to get."

"Oh no, not this again Disgust Mal." Ben groaned.

"Look you either look through these or I'm sending you out with Doug to get better clothes." Disgust told him. She spotted two people running outside the window. "Jay and Happy are coming."

Moments later Happy Mal came in, followed by Jay moments later, holding his back still. "What happened?" Lonnie asked.

"I met my sister!" Happy Mal said with a smile. "She was so happy."

"Uh, Apathy Mal?" Doug asked.

"No, I'm Happy Mal, silly." She laughed.

"Why didn't you fix him?" Good Mal asked.

"We were racing."

"I was fine up until climbing those stairs." Jay said. "Uh, someone use magic to heal my stab wound?"

"Who stabbed you!?" Evie asked in shock.

"Evil Mal." Audrey said, then sighed. "Right?"

"Yep." Jay said, just as Good Mal used the tiny magic she had and healed his wound. "Guys, we're in deep trouble."

"How so?" Ben asked.

"Evil Mal told me to give Evie and Carlos a message." He said, then turned to his brother and sister. "She said we needed to get our shit together, find Maleficent and bring her to Evil Mal."

"But wouldn't that make Maleficent bigger?" Lonnie asked.

"No, Maleficent needs to learn about real goodness and love, not the way we were taught on the isle." Carlos explained. "That's what Jane's mom said."

"Oh _great"_ Ben groaned again. "What's going to happen when you don't?"

"Dude, she just stabbed me. I think we can all agree that she'll go on a mass murderous, killer killing spree."

Doug's phone beeped and it was from Chad. **_EMERGENCY! CALL ME!_** Doug called him back and had the phone on speaker for everyone to hear. "Chad?"

 _"Doug!?"_ Chad yelled out. _"Is everyone else there?"_

"We're all here Chad," Audrey said. "What's with the screaming?"

 _"I'm at Sebastian Park! Aahhh!"_

"What's wrong!?" Lonnie asked.

 _"It's the other Mal! She's in all black. She's putting the kids playground on fire!"_


	17. Playgrounds and Councils

Over at Sebastian Playground, Evil Mal was throwing fireballs from her palms at various of victims who ran for their lives. She laughed at them. "Weaklings." She said, throwing another fireball at a tree, causing it to fall over with a large thud.

The others arrived and saw that a good eighty five percent of the playground had burned down. "So everyone remembers the plan?" Carlos asked.

"I still don't like this idea." Audrey said. "Why the hell am I the bait?"

"It can't be that oblivious." Jay told her. "Don't worry, we'll save you before you get killed."

"And if you don't!?" Audrey yelled.

Doug smiled. "A pink or a blue dress?"

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Doug." Audrey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Evil Mal pounced on a dog and began to choke it when she heard a familiar female voice. "Hey, Evil Mal!" Evil Mal peered up and saw her blue haired friend with hands on her hips. "Jay told me the message."

"Oh, did he really?" Evil Mal asked.

"Yes. I've pulled all my crap together." Evie said.

"I said 'shit' not 'crap' to him." Evil Mal told her.

"A princess never swears." Evie explained.

"Whatever. What do you got?" Evil Mal stood up, letting the dog run.

"Over there, next to Carlos." Evie pointed.

Evil Mal took a look over and Carlos as he finished tying up Audrey to a tree. Evil Mal smirked. "Damn, you guys found your evil roots again." She said.

"Of course. We figured we'd be nice and then act up when the time was right." Evie told her. "Care to do the honors?" Evie tossed over a giant, cutting knife. "I think that's the same you used earlier on her, correct?"

"Oh rotten heart! Yeah it is!" Evil Mal said and held it up. "Finally getting rid of that prissy pink princess. After that, comes Ben!"

"Ben?" Evie asked.

"Yes. And once Ben is killed, Beast and Belle will beg for mercy to have their son back. Weaklings. Had they never sent Maleficent, that weakling, to the isle in the first place, none of us would have been born there!" Evil Mal shouted.

"Uh...right!" Evie said. "Well go on and kill the daughter of the man who attacked your mother."

Evil Mal smirked evilly. She turned on her boots to where Audrey was tied up. She held up the giant kitchen knife and ran towards her.

"Carlos, I'm freaking out." Audrey said.

"Don't worry. Jay's got it." Carlos told her.

Evil Mal was just inches away from stabbing Audrey, when Jay jumped out of the tree and tackled her to the ground. Evil Mal screamed at the top of her lungs and began punching and kicking at him, using her fingernails to claw at his bare skin.

"Get off me!" Evil Mal shouted, as she struggled. "I demand you!"

"Not today!" Jay shouted, pulling her arm a certain way and hearing a ''pop' come from it. "Evie!" He shouted. "NOW!"

Evie ran over with the metal rod from a playground equipment piece. She waited until Evil Mal was looking up. Evie nodded at Jay.

Jay pulled up Evil Mal, falling down. "YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHI—"

 **(CLANG!)**

* * *

Evil Mal was knocked out. The others waited, keeping their hands up at their Auradonian friends as a sign (Don't move yet!) until they were sure Evil Mal was knocked out completely cold.

She was.

Carlos pulled out the electric rope and began to tie her up. "Carlos, what is that?" Lonnie asked.

"It's super, sturdy rope that can keep even the strongest people tied up." Carlos said. Then with a laugh he added, "Not even Zeus could break out of these if he used all his energy."

"So what now?" Doug asked.

"We'll just put her somewhere for now and wait until Jane tells us how to fix this." Jay said.

The others shrugged just as Doug's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Uncle Grumpy...yeah, Ben's here. OK! OK! Please don't yell...Even I can tell you that it's not what it seems, I promise." Doug kept silent for a few minutes. "Sure. I'll tell him. Bye...no Mom, I hate liverwurst...Okay, bye." He said and hung up.

"What's up?"

"Ben, there's a council meeting and your wanted there." Doug told him. "I know my uncle is a grump, but he sounded more than he usually is. And my other uncles seemed upset too."

"And the liverwurst?" Evie laughed.

"Yuck!" He said.

"Come on," Jay picked up the knocked out Mal and carried her over his shoulders. "Let's get going."

Audrey smiled, glad to be out of these ropes alive. Then saw everyone leaving. "Hello!? Don't leave me here to die!"

"A pink or a blue dress, Audrey!?" Ben called back with a loud laugh.


	18. Cages

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a very short chapter. But read the note at the end.**

* * *

Evil Mal opened her eyes, feeling a major headache in her tiny head. "Ugh," She groaned obnoxiously loud. She stood up from the ground and rubbed her head as it continued to be bashed by her brain. "When I get my hands on their necks..." She muttered.

When her eyes became visual to everything around her, she saw herself trapped in a cage with tiny, spaced bars. "What the hell?" She yelled. She shook the cage and tried to break the material. It wouldn't break. "What is this madness!" She shook the bars harder, more violently, and even bit down hard to try and break it. When she realized that it wouldn't break, she smirked. "Whoever the evil genius is, credit to them. Probably Carlos, he's pretty smart in making inventions."

Evil Mal spotted a window, but couldn't see anything from the other side. "Is this a police window?" She spoke to the mirror, hands on her hips. "You're too cruel, you vicious rats of Auradon." She laughed evilly.

From the other side of the window, everyone looked in. "Carlos, if she's in this indestructible room, couldn't we take her out of the cage?" Lonnie asked.

"I rather not risk letting Evil Mal somehow find a way to get out of this room. At least if the cage breaks than an alarm will go off and I can run back here as soon as I can to trap her inside this shack looking box that is even harder to break than this cage." Carlos explained.

"Any word from Jane?" Chad asked.

"No word yet," Audrey said as she hung up the phone. "She's good at reading the Latin language, but Maleficent's spell book is wicked hard."

Evie smiled. "You said 'wicked'"

"Well, it is."

"How hard is it exactly?" Doug asked.

"It's like cave man, early alphabet, classical, Latin language. Basically the earlier form of all of Latin language you can imagine," Audrey said as she recalled how Jane informed her of it. "She's doing really fine, but it's really hard since all Jane knows is basic Latin language. She said it might take all day."

"Well that's not too awful." Jay said.

"But what about these Mals?" Chad pointed behind him. "I mean, they're...not her, Evil Mal, so it's not too atrocious. But what do we do with them?"

"I suppose we'll just keep an eye on them." Carlos told him.

"What do I look like!? A baby!?" Angry Mal asked. "I want to go paint!"

"You need all the babysitting you need, petite tantrum devil." Jay laughed.

* * *

 **Alright guys. So I'm having so much fun with all of these Mal's that I want to write a couple of fun chapters before going back to the plot of the story.**

 **So send in prompts of what you want to see. I can't do to much with Evil Mal since she's locked in the cage/room, but if you have ideas with her than you can write them in.**

 **Enjoys.**


	19. Dating?

**Thank you D** **ecembra1998 and** **pinksakura721** **for the ideas!**

 **Decembra1998's prompt chapter.**

* * *

After leaving the secret room in the castle where Evil Mal was kept, everyone just sort of decided to split up together (with the other Mals) and go do stuff.

Carlos and Audrey both had tutoring, so they were out for things.

Ben was still in his council meeting with everyone.

Evie and Doug had nothing to do today, since band was canceled for the latter of the duo.

Chad had received five angry texts from five different girls, asking to see him in a secluded area.

Lonnie and Jay decided to go practice some martial arts fighting.

Disgust Mal dragged Doug and Evie with her to The Mall of Auradon, in hopes to find better clothing for Ben.

Fear Mal wanted to see Dude, who was sleeping in Jay and Carlos' room. So she left for their room.

Good Mal went to help out the volunteers at Auradon's Children's Hospital.

Sad Mal went back to Ben's room to sleep or watch a movie.

Angry Mal ran to her and Evie's room to work on her paintings and drawings, nearly leaving a trail of fire right behind her.

* * *

Love and Happy Mal followed Lonnie and Jay to the empty tourney field, where they watched the duo start their training.

"Wow, Jay sure can kick butt!" Happy Mal cheered. "Go Jay! Go Lonnie!"

"I love that movie Lonnie just made on Jay!" Love Mal said. "Woo-hoo!" She giggled.

"Come on Jay, stop hitting like a girl!" Lonnie called out.

"You stop hitting like a girl!" Jay yelled.

"I _am_ a girl, Jay!" The girl laughed.

"Aww, look at that Happy!" Love Mal squealed. "They like one another!"

"Huh, and I thought Lonnie was happy with that boy from her psychology class. Kevin, Kristoff and Anna's eldest son." Happy Mal said. "But they do look happy together." She said as she watched the duo keep laughing while tackling one another.

Love Mal had an idea. "Happy, help me with something?"

"Sure!" Happy smiled.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie both took a water and bathroom break. Lonnie went to the girls bathroom and Jay sat at the benches chugging down water.

In the bathroom, Lonnie brushed her hair and tied it up back into a high, tight bun. She heard the door open and saw Love Mal enter. "Hey Lonnie," She said.

"Oh, hi Love Mal."

"Love."

"Uh, okay, Love." Lonnie said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Love Mal said as she sat on the sink counter. "Just thinking about Ben."

"How's that going?"

"It's lovely!" Love Mal said sweetly. "When I think of him, I forget about my isle self. Ya know? Like 'Long live evil!' and finding anything to love was just...ugly." She told her. "Then meeting Ben and I really love all the love."

"There was some love on the isle, wasn't there?" Lonnie asked. "I know you've told me it's different there when it came to the parents caring about their kids."

"Well...it's all complicated with all of us; the other Mal's and I, mixed together in one body. Good and Evil Mal basically battled together and it always turned out gray. Never evil enough, never good enough." Love Mal explained. "But add us emotions in those battles, having to choose one side or another, and things get out of hand." She then thought about her answer. "So there was love on the isle, just not...good love, like here in Auradon. Gray love, I guess is the answer."

"How awful." Lonnie said.

Love Mal made no remark to that though. "So, how's Jay?"

Lonnie jumped at that question. "Jay?"

"Yeah, Jay. The kid your fighting out there. What do you love about him?"

Since this was Love Mal, Lonnie had an idea where this was going. "Uh..."

* * *

At the field, Jay chugged down this third bottle of water when he felt someone jump on his back. "Whoa!"

"Hi Jay!" Happy Mal cheered.

"Oh, hey, uh, Happy!" Jay said. "What's making you so cheery right now?"

"Because I like seeing happy people, silly!"

"Okay!" Jay laughed. "Who's making you happy?"

"You and Lonnie, funny boy!"

"Huh?" Jay asked.

* * *

"Oh come on Lonnie, I saw how are you with Jay on the field!" Love Mal said, pressuring Lonnie to say something.

"I said I like Kevin!" Lonnie told her. "Jay is just a friend."

"But if ya did like him, even just a midge, what would you love about him?"

Lonnie thought about it. "Uh...his...way of flirting?"

"Pppf," A voice echoed in the bathroom. Both girls turned and saw Angry Mal standing there with a plastic cup in her hands. "The way that idiot flirts reminds me of Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third back on the isle. Annoying, bothersome, pesky tiny rodents who ,like their father, could not take _no_ for an answer."

"Oh yeah, Gaston the second had the most beautiful shade of royal blue eyes I've ever seen, but Gaston the third had the most luscious and thickest head of hair." Love Mal sweetly told them. "I love Gaston the second's eyes and the third's hair. If only he had a third son, Gaston the fourth, with the first twins eyes and the second twins hair!"

"That sounds like too many Gastons," Lonnie laughed.

"Donald Duck's nephews are a lot better than those twin rat rodents." Angry said as she filled up the plastic cup with water. "Doing watercolor painting and needed this."

"Angry, don't you think Lonnie and Jay make a cute couple?" Love asked her.

"Lonnie and Jay dating remind me of Belle and Gaston on that one date," Angry said.

"They never dated though, not even one date." Lonnie said. "It never happened."

"Exactly."

* * *

"What in the world do you mean I'll be happier if I'm dating Lonnie!?" Jay yelled loudly at Happy Mal in front of him.

"She'd be a wonderful person to date! You're both already happy with one another as friends, so imagine dating."

"Look, I get that it seems will be happier...but, uh, Lonnie's sort of got this guy on her mind in her class. And I've got—"

"LOVE! JAY!" Angry shouted as she walked over to them. "Either of you guys know where I can find purple leaves?"

"Purple leaves?" Jay asked. "I've never seen purple leaves."

"There's gotta be some purple leaves, right?" Angry asked. "No?"

"Haven't seen any."

"Crap...that's going to mess up the idea." Angry muttered. "Fine, I'll take the brown leaves." She turned around.

"Angry!" Happy Mal cheered. "What do you think about Jay and Lonnie dating!?"

"If those two date, I'll throw Jay off a cliff and kick Lonnie in the stomach!" Angry shouted. "I'd rather see mother date Prince Phillip."

"They could never date, are you insane?" Jay asked.

"Exactly." Angry Mal said.


	20. Shopping Nightmares

**Hey guys! This one is sort of loosely based off of Pinksakura721's idea!**

* * *

"Why are we shopping again?" Ben asked as Disgust Mal dragged him into Forever After, a popular clothing store that usually held the best and trendy items.

"Shopping. You need a wardrobe update." Disgust Mal said.

"And why are we going, Evie?" Doug asked. Unlike Ben, who was dragged, Doug just held Evie's hand and walked with her behind Ben and Disgust Mal.

"She asked me too and you, plus I, never shopped before." Evie smiled.

"Ben?" Doug spoke up. "I think the whole store is going to be bought out."

* * *

The girls arrived and within minutes, Disgust Mal was grabbing items left to right, up and down, and throwing them at Ben.

"Oh my goodness! Doug! They have blue glitter boots!" Evie cheered. "I'm going over there!" In a few seconds, Evie was gone and out of sight.

"Looks like I'm following her." Doug said. "See you in a bit."

"Uh, bye." Ben said, trying to balance the clothing he had towering him.

When he had a mountain worth of clothing towering him, Disgust Mal pushed him towards the men's dressing room. "Try different combos and show them to me."

"Um, okay?" Ben said.

Ben came out ten minutes later in a blue button down with a yellow vest and white pants.

"Gosh, I get that your parents are Beauty and Beast, but you gotta really dress like _them?_ " Disgust Mal pointed out.

"Well I'm sort of use to those colors."

"Try something else."

Ben returned to the dressing room, dressed again, and came back out ten minutes later. This time, Ben had on a white sweater with gray jeans.

"Stop looking like Frosty the Freaking Snow Freak." Disgust Mal said.

Third time; Ben had on a blue flannel shirt and black jeans.

"Lumberjack Ben." Disgust Mal said as she rolled her eyes. "Go lumber down those clothes."

Ben smirked. "Stop speaking like that, Dirty Disgusting Mal," He winked.

"Oh look Love Ben is forming." Disgust Mal laughed.

Fourth time; Ben came out in a green sweater, blue flannel pants and a blue bow tie. "How's this?"

"Throw on some glasses and you and Doug and be twins." Disgust Mal said.

"Really?"

"No."

Fifth time; Ben had on a white blazer with blue jeans. "Better?"

"Too Hans."

Sixth time. "Better?"

Mal looked him up and down, black jeans and a purple shirt. "Too much like mother."

"What if I had that black fringe jacket?"

"Ew! Did I pick that!?" Disgust Mal yelled. "Gross! And besides, too much like Ursula."

Seventh time; Ben came out in a yellow shirt, red blazer, black jeans and brown boots. "How's this?"

Disgust Mal started to laugh. "Not that combo!"

"Why?"

Disgust Mal pointed at him and said, "Beware, forswear, replace Ben's light color locks into jet, black hair!"

Ben's hair turned from brown to jet black. He looked in the mirror and realized, to his amusement (and horror) why Disgust Mal was laughing. "I like it! I'm going to get this!"

"It's weird!"

"But I like it! No, I _love_ it!" Ben laughed.

"I said 'no' to that!" Disgust Mal said, still giggling.

Ben pretended to look offended at that remark. "No one says to no Benston!"

* * *

After several, failed attempts, Disgust Mal was just about to give up when Ben came out in a final outfit. A blue shirt with white polka dots and light tan pants with dark brown dress shoes. Disgust Mal studied him up and down and said. "It needs something on your wrist," She said. She looked over at the accessories shelf and saw a few man bracelets. She took off the dark brown one that looked hand made; twisted like rope. She placed it on Ben's left wrist and stood back, studying him again.

"Well?" Ben asked.

"It's perfect!" She clapped. "You don't look like a stupid royal anymore!"

Ben turned to the mirror and looked at himself. Yeah, he did look pretty good. He smiled at his reflection. "You're good at this."

"Exactly." Disgust Mal said. "Call Evie and get her here."

"Where's your phone?"

"We lost it."

Within minutes Evie and Doug were at the changing room. Evie had a couple of skirts, blouses and shirts in her arms with a park of sparkly blue peep-toe boots on top of the pile. Doug had a green sweater in his arms.

"Hey, nice look polka dots." Doug laughed.

"Oh my goodness! Ben! You're adorable!" Evie admired. "Your like a cute little nerd in polka dots!"

"Thanks." Ben said. "So, are we done yet? I'm getting hungry."

"Same." Doug added.

The girls laughed, the boys looked at them oddly. "You're kidding, right?" Disgust Mal asked. "We still have ten more stores to hit!"

"Eleven. The new store, Ariels Thing A Ma Bobs, has some material I need to make lacing on socks."

"Eleven more to go!" Disgust Mal cheered. "Let's skip to it!" She yelled, hooking arms with Evie and left the store. There was some green, magical dust around the two of them as they skipped to the exist.

"Ben?" Doug asked. "Did they just shop lift?"

"I think they did." Ben answered.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! _No one says to no Benston!_** **... except for Mal.**


	21. Musical Mashup

**Here is** **Decembra1998's prompt.**

 **I own none of the songs!**

* * *

Sad Mal was sitting at the fountain, her feet in the water while her shoes rested at the side and her blue hair untied from the braid and let loose, blowing in the wind. Sad Mal stared into the clear, clean water and thought back to her isle days, when the water was dirty and disgusting.

She hasn't seen her mother in a while. She, as one, avoided her mother for some reason. It still hurt to be around her, but she knew she had to go see her mother eventually. How would her mother learn to love?

Sad Mal felt a couple of tears drop thinking about her mother. She thought back to a nightmare she had a while ago. She had a little baby, a girl, who looked exactly like her (but for some weird reason the baby's name was freaking Bertha), and Bertha was sobbing and all Sad Mal could do was first weep and then give the baby a bottle. The baby seemed to calm. It felt so real for Sad Mal.

She woke up that morning, realizing it was a dream.

Realizing her mother was never that nice to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." She sang softly, swishing her foot in the water. She said, "What if I'm just not meant to be a mother?"

* * *

"Hey! Sadness!" Happy Mal ran to Sad Mal. "What ya doing?"

"What else? Thinking how sad the future is going to be," Sad Mal sighed.

"I see a happy future, silly." Happy Mal smiled. "In fact, I heard a song playing on someone's phone and I heard the whole tune."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Happy said. She then pulled Sad Mal up and began to force her to dance. "It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. Sunshine she's here, you can take away. I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space. With the air, like I don't care baby by the way. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth! Because I'm happy! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"

Happy Mal kept dancing around in circles as she sang the song, while Sad Mal stood still and continued to sing her own sad song.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. **(You are my)** **Sunshine** she's here, you can take away **(My only sunshine)**. I'm a hot air balloon, **(You make me happy)** I could go to space. **(When skies are gray)** With the air, like I don't care baby by the way. **(When I awoke dear)** Because I'm happy! **(I was mistaken)** Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! ( **So I hung my head)** Because I'm happy! **(And cried)**."

* * *

"Those songs are good, girls," Disgust Mal said as she walked over to them, wearing her new clothes; Dark green skinny jeans, a medium green tank top with a military jacket, dark green sneakers. "I got some new clothes for you girls and then we're changing up the hair dos. But first, you both need a new song to sing. A trendy song."

"Trendy?" Sad Mal asked, confused.

"Trendy?" Happy asked, curious.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I´m sure! And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door. Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down! Cause I just can´t wait till you write me you´re coming around. I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, woooah! I'm walking on sunshine, woooah! And don't it feel good!"

"That is kind of...trendy?" Happy Mal pointed out. "But the happy song is also good."

"Not as good as that song, Happy." Disgust Mal pointed out.

"It might seem crazy _( I used to think maybe you loved me)_ what I'm about to say. **(You are my)** **Sunshine** she's here, _(now baby I´m sure!)_ you can take away **(My only sunshine)**. I'm a hot air balloon, **(You make me happy)** I could go to space. **(When skies are gray)** With the air, like I don't care baby by the way _(Now every time )_. **(When I awoke dear)** Because I'm happy! **(I was mistaken)** _I'm walking on sunshine, woooah! And don't it_ ( **So I hung my head)** Because I'm happy! **(And cried)** _feel good!_."

* * *

"Oh my goodness!"

The three Mal emotions turned to find their sister emotion, Love, looking at them with a smile on her face and clapping.

"That was a beautiful mash up! I love how you have different styles and beats and worked them together musically!" Love admired.

* * *

 **Oh goodness, it was so easy to find similar songs, but hard to make it mash up in a way. I guess.**

 **You Are My Sunshine** \- Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell

 **Happy -** Pharrell Williams

 **Walking on Sunshine:** Katrina and the Waves

 **Thank you again!**


	22. Comfort by Evie

**Pinksakura721's prompt! :)**

* * *

Fear Mal sat in Jay and Carlos' room reading a book about artist in history, Dude was sitting at her feet rubbed against the barefoot emotion of fright. Fear Mal would occasionally lean down and rub Dude's head and smile, feeling protective with this little dog by her side.

The doorknob began to rattle and Fear Mal sat up, wide eyed at the door. The knob shook again, harder this time.

"AH!" Fear Mal shouted, jumping off the bed and hid under the bed. "Don't hurt me!"

The door opened and the sound of boots came in. "Hello?"

It was Evie.

"Dude, are you in here alone?" Evie asked.

"E?" Fear Mal rolled out and looked up at the princess of poison apples.

"Oh, hi Fear Mal." Evie said. "What's the matter?"

"I swear on Dude's collar I thought you might have been Evil Mal or mother." Fear Mal expressed as she stood up.

"No sweetie," Evie smiled at her. "Evil Mal and Maleficent are locked up, remember?"

"But what if Evil snuck out somehow? Or mother somehow learned to honestly love and then went back to turning evil...what if mother and Evil Mal get together!? Oh no! That's not good, that's not good! That's going to be terrible for everyone!"

"You are correct." Evie told her.

"Well, uh...never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Something about Evil Mal, but uh...I guess if she is locked up than we're all safe." Fear Mal said. She spotted the bags in one hand and clothes in her other hand. "What's that?"

"Some clothing I made for Dude. They're matching ones with Carlos." Evie said. "And Disgust Mal and I went shopping for you emotions and stuff and got new things."

"Uh, okay..." Fear said.

Evie held up the clothes for Fear Mal; a black and purple stripe dress with violet colored leggings and grape colored converse. "Oh, these look nice." Fear said as she took the clothes.

"Wanna go find the other girls with me?" Evie asked.

"No, I wanna stay and finish this book I just started." Fear Mal told her. "Plus I like hanging out with this brave little knight over here," She hitched her thumb in Dude's direction.

"Well okay. Oh and don't worry, we _are_ going to find the spell that will make all you Mal's as one again. I promise on my mother's chemistry set."

"Thanks Evie."


	23. Boy Troubles

**Decembra1998's prompt.**

* * *

After the singing union Love Mal walked away for a bit to follow some singing blue birds chirping. Not too long after she followed them she found herself near the tourney field where she spotted Chad talking too...his shoulder?

She skipped over to the blond prince and saw he was not talking to his shoulder, but rather a mouse on his shoulder. A chubby mouse with a yellow shirt and a dark green hat with red shoes. "Hi Chad," Love Mal greeted him.

"Oh hey...Pink." He said.

"Love."

"Sure."

"Who's your friend?"

"Don't all you Mal's have, like, the same memories?" Chad asked. Love Mal shrugged. "Weird. This is Gus, one of my moms friends. I picked him up before the tourney team stepped on him."

"Sweet little fella," Love Mal said and rubbed his head softly. "What you guys eating?"

"Some sort of chicken salad," Chad said. He picked off a piece of bread and held it up to the little friend on his shoulder. "Gus likes the bread more."

"Interesting." Love Mal smiled, then her stomach rumbled. "Golly, I'm hungry!"

Chad smirked. "You eat enough like your feeding everyone on the isle three meals every day for ten years."

"Does it hurt when you smile like a angel so often?" Love smiled at him.

Chad felt his face turn pink. Wait, pink!? He never turns pink! _Oh great, Love Chad is emerging!_ "Are you a model? Cause I can just look at you all day."

"You are sweeter than a lollypop covered with sugar." She giggled.

"You're sweeter than honey." Chad grinned.

"You're sweeter than chocolate cake." L

"You're sweeter than ice cream." C

"Your an angel."

"You're drunk."

"What!?" Love Mal asked, very perplexed by his comment.

"I said you are drunk." Chad repeated as he stood up.

"I'm not drunk. Maybe you're drunk." Love Mal pointed out.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated..." Chad took a loose piece of her hair and twirled it in his finger, "By YOU."

"Oh! Ha ha ha!" Love Mal giggled. "That's adorable!"

* * *

Across the other end of the field, Ben and Happy Mal were looking for the other Mal's again. Angry Mal had just broken into the art room and stole some art supplies and Ben wanted all the Mal's together so that they weren't off causing or starting a problem. Yes, even Goodness Mal had to be summoned, but at least they knew where she was for the time being.

"So where are we going now?" Happy Mal asked, kicking dirt on the ground in her new yellow combat boots. Black skinny jeans, a silver dragon buckle, a yellow camisole top, yellow leather jacket unbuttoned and her her now shoulder length cut.

"Well Evie is with Fear Mal, that's all I know," Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I should just put tags on you girls."

"I love dog tags. They're so cute." Happy smiled. She stopped in her tracks and looked up. "Oh, I see Love!" And pointed.

Ben looked over and, indeed, it was Love Mal. Speaking with Chad and from the looks of it, it looked like they were...flirting?

* * *

"Why are you the only sweet one?" Chad asked Love Mal.

"We're all sweet, in our own ways silly honey bun." Love Mal said. "Wow, your eyes are, like, super pretty. Are they from mom or dad?"

"Dad. I'm only blessed with my mom's hair and her jawline." The blond prince junior explained. "Just curious, when all you are, uh, together as one, where's the purple hair from?"

"Mom. The only thing I know about my father that I know I have from him is his fingers," She said. Love Mal held up her fingers to him. "Notice how boney they are?"

"I thought that was lack of food."

"Mostly, but after being in Auradon for this long and eating all sorts of yummy foods, I'm pretty healthy and stuff. But these are naturally skinny as hell and from my father."

Chad took hold of her hand and felt her hand and her fingers. Yep, she was healthy and just had thin fingers. Plus, her hands were cold. "They said when your hands are cold, your heart is warm."

* * *

"So does that mean you've regularly have warm hands, Chad?" Ben asked as he walked up to the two, Happy Mal joining behind.

"Ben!" Love Mal shouted, her eyes grew large in happiness. She jumped forward and embraced him in a firm hug, kissing his cheek...repeatingly.

"Aww look! Two little mice!" Happy Mal shouted. One was Gus and the other a thinner mouse with a dark red hat, red jacket and red shirt with dark red shoes.

"Oh, uh, hey guys." Chad said as his stomach flipped when it spotted Ben.

"What are you two up too?" Ben asked, hands in his pockets.

"Chad and I were just talking about going to get food somewhere because I'm hungry." Love Mal explained. "Milkshakes and french fries, like it was a date back in the fifties or something. Vintage chic romance and fun!"

"Oh, romance?" Ben forced a laugh. "Sounds charming, Charming."

"Uh...totally." Chad said. "Not like, romantically, or anything."

"Happy!" Love Mal turned to her emotion sister and not paying attention to the boys conversation, as she was too busy with her boyfriend. "Chad's a real flirt. He's really good at it too. Cheesy, but good."

"I like cheeseburgers." Happy said. "Especially the super chewy ones."

"And the date is vintage."

"Vintage things make old people happy."

"So, Chad, tell me again why you are flirting with _my_ girlfriend?" Ben asked, a bit more chipper as he knew what the flirt blond intended with flirts. "And why she's telling us that you were going on a date with her?"

"It's not a date, I promise on Mom's shoe. Not sure why she's using the word date."

"She's Mal's love emotion. Anything close to romance and she acts out." Ben explained.

"Ah, well, the truth is...I like her."

"You like Mal?"

"Yes. No. Yes. No."

"Yes or no, pick an answer." Ben said, his temper was rising.

"Mal together as one is a no, but this one here with the pink hair, yeah I like her." Chad admitted. "She's the only sane one I can deal with. Weepy cries too much. This one acts like she's on happy pill drugs. One is a fire spitting devil demon. The last one we know is a little miss grossed out popular freak. No idea where the gray one is, no idea where the Good one is and thankfully the last one is locked up."

"Ha ha ha! Fire spitting demon! I'm telling Angry that, that will make her happy." Happy Mal shouted.

"You don't like Mal as a whole, just one aspect of her?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"Dude...that's not right!" Ben shouted. "Why just like one aspect of her?"

"Because it's the only one I can freaking deal with, Ben!" Chad shouted.

"Oops, looks like Angry Ben and Angry Chad are coming out." Love Mal said as she stepped out of Ben's arms.

"Why just like the entire Mal?" Ben asked.

"Because she's freaking weird and insane, Ben!"

"Well you suck." Ben said.

"Awww, is weepy Ben taking over?" Chad asked, mocking a sad voice.

"And Evil Chad is here with him." Ben said, smiling.

"What!?" Chad yelled. "I'm not Evil!?"

"Well geeze, Evil _and_ Angry are here with us." Ben laughed.

"Shut _UP!_ " Chad shouted.

"Evil Chad, how about _you_ shut up or I send your evil butt to the isle to live with Lady—" Before Ben could finish, Chad tackled him. Ben, shocked, fought back.

* * *

At the two boys fought on the ground, the two Mal's looked on in shock. "This...this is uncomfortable." Happy Mal said.

"Yeah, there's no love here. I know they were joking about the emotions of one another, but...this is ruining the friendship." Love added on. She turned to Happy Mal and said, "If they're still like this when we find Goodness, we should let her handle this."

"No kidding. So, still hungry?"

"Yes! Ever so much!" Love Mal clapped her hands together. She turned to the little mice and said, "Gus? Jaq? Care to join us?' She held out both hands for them to walk on. They walked on, indicating they wanted to join the two odd girls. "Sweet."

The two girls walked off as the two boys continued to wrestle one another, calling each other either Angry Chad/Ben or Evil Ben/Chad.


	24. The Woods

**Okay guys, sorry I didn't get a chance to use all the prompts. I'm also sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but the ending is going to be interesting.**

* * *

 **The Woods**

Fear Mal walked with Dude in the woods to let him do his bathroom business. She had seen the other Mal's walking around either alone, with another Mal emotion or an Auradonian. As much as she enjoyed being on her own free will, she couldn't wait to join back with the others as one person.

Fear Mal walked in further than she had planned, soon becoming lost. Even with Dude by her side she was lost and had no idea where she was in the woods.

"Not good, not good, not good. AH! What was that!?" Fear Mal yelled, hearing the sound of a twig break. It was as if someone had stepped on it. "Who's there?" She called out.

She walked in further into the woods. She picked up Dude and held him as she walked in between and around trees. She attempted to keep herself calm and sane by humming, but all the loud noises frightened her. What if muggers were out here? It may be Auradon, but there were still a couple of no good keep who kept hidden.

Right?

After what felt like another hour in the woods, Fear Mal sat down and she cuddled Dude in her arms like a baby. "Why can't we get out of these woods, Dude?" She asked the dog, rubbing his tummy. Dude licked her face, making her smiled. She was still frightened, but felt safe with Dude next to her.

She heard someone walking up behind her, far from the woods. Fear Mal stood up in horror, clutching Dude in her arms a bit firmer. "Who is-is it?" She stuttered, her heart racing. _Not mother! Not mother! Not mother!_ She heard the footsteps walking closer. "Tell me your name!?"

A figure popped out of the bushes and stood before Fear Mal.

Fear Mal smiled. "Oh, it's you."


	25. Lost and Found

Somehow in some way, everyone had most of the Mal's in Ben's bedroom, minus Evil and Fear, and the last three Mal's received their new outfits and hairstyles from Disgust Mal.

Love Mal wore hot dark pink denim short, a black tank top with a light pink ¾ sleeve sweater and light pink converse heels (like a converse shoe with a thick stiletto heel). Her hair was tied in a fish braid with a handmade white rose headband placed on her head.

Sad Mal wore a vintage fifties blue gingham dress, blue court shoes and her blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a dark royal blue blow.

Angry wore a dark red, long sleeve lace shirt, red skinny jeans with a red mini leather skirt over the jeans and red ankle combat boots. Her hair? The same.

"So, we've got most of the Mals and Jane is almost done reading Mal's spell book, so we'll figure out soon how to get Mal back to one." Ben told everyone.

"I'll be glad to have one Mal back." Doug said as he bit into his pizza.

"Why's that!?" Angry Mal asked. "Too many Mal's for you?"

"Uh y-yes." The glasses wearing boy stuttered.

"I'll just be glad to have that Evil Mal gone for good." Audrey announced. "If we could just get rid of her than I'd be fine with all of you other Mal's being apart."

"Audrey, everyone's got a bit of evil in them." Lonnie told her. "Yin and Yang. All good with some evil and all evil with some good."

"Are you implying us Auradonians are evil, Lonnie?" Chad asked.

"Sort of, yes." Lonnie told. "Audrey and Chad, you guys were dicks to these guys when they first arrived to Auradon; whether it was just one or few of them."

"Oh and how are Ben and Doug and Jane and you perfect again?" Audrey crossed her arms.

Evie laughed. "Have you seen Doug and his cousins when they fight?" She announced as Doug, turning red in embarrassment, hid his face. "My gosh, Doug has the mouth of a sailor."

"I'd die to see that." Ben smirked.

"What was that, Mr. Gets So Angry Easily In Minutes And Turns Beast?" Happy Mal giggled.

"Oh...I'm not that bad."

"You're right. That's just Angry Ben taking over." Love smiled.

"Can we give some of this to Evil? I feel bad she's hungry." Good Mal told them.

"Right ahead of you." Carlos spoke as he pulled out his cell phone. "I installed a camera from a video camera in the cell to my phone so we can keep an eye on her. There's a tube attached into the room that serves food inside. Nothing can get out."

"Plug it into the TV for better viewing." Jay said.

Carlos plugged his phone into a cord and minutes later the TV screen showed the live footage. The cell was empty. "Uh...maybe there's a glitch. Give me a second." He said and played around on his phone. He typed in various of computer codes, but nothing changed. "Guys...she escaped."

"ESCAPED!?" Audrey shouted. "BUT HOW?"

"Shouldn't the alarm go off?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. If she escaped an alarm would of gone off and the steel doors in the area could shut automatically before she left. At least for a short amount of time, ten minutes max. Plenty of time for us to get there and get her back into the room." Carlos explained. "Someone check up online if she's done anything and location stuff."

Jay pulled out his phone and checked up. "Crap. She's put a few businesses on fire...including a cottage in the woods near the mountains. Huh, wonder why she's there."

"Is there a picture of the place?" Doug asked. Jay held up the image of the partially burned home. "SHIT! That's the summer home!"

"Aww, looks like Angry Doug is in the room!" Happy Mal laughed.

"Ugh! Who's the mastermind who let her out!?" Angry Mal asked, her hair inverted to flares.

"Oh no!" Sad cried. "We're gonna get our butt booted to the isle!"

"Hey, everyone!" Fear Mal ran into the room with Dude in her arms. "I have news."

"Not now! Evil escaped." Good Mal told her.

"Oh, but...this is good. I guess." Fear Said. She turned to the door and said, "Come in here!"

A few seconds later a teenage girl walked into the room. Her hair was short styled with a single braid to the right side of her head, the color of her hair was silvery gray. She had no facial expression on her face. Her shirt was a short sleeve, light gray v-neck with a dark gray jean jacket, dark gray ripped jeans and light gray combat lace up boots. "Hi." She said. Her tone was neither high or low pitched, just monotone.

"Is this the last Mal?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Fear said. "I met her in the woods during a walk with Dude. This is Mal's apathy emotion."

"Blah?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Fear Mal answered.

"How apathetic are you?"

"Did you just call us pathetic, Audrey?" Love Mal giggled.

"No, not really." Audrey said. "Just wondering how...blah...she is."

"I've got this," Chad told. "Hey, silver," He waved at her. She waved back. "I'm gonna make out with you later."

"WHAT!?" Ben roared.

"Whatever." Apathy Mal shrugged.

"Then, we're gonna make love on the beach."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ben screamed, being held back by Jay. "WHO MENTIONS THAT IN FRONT OF THEIR BOYFRIEND?"

"Calm yourself Angry Ben," Carlos laughed.

"Whatever." Apathy Mal shrugged again.

"After I swipe your precious v-card, I'm gonna murder the fucking shit out of you with Mulan's swords."

"ARE YOU ASKING ME TO MURDER YOU, CRAZY IDIOT!?" Ben roared loudly.

"Calm the hell down, Angry or Evil Ben," Lonnie said.

"Whatever." Apathy shrugged for a third time. "I don't care."

"Yeah. She really doesn't care about anything." Chad said.

"Did you _really_ have to say those things to her?" Evie asked curiously.

"Well, Mal as one would thrown my half dead body into a volcano by now." Chad smirked. "I had to play dirty to figure this out for us. She, literally, has no care."

"Exactly," Disgust said as she held up two plates of pizza for the new visitors. "So, did either of you see Evil?"

"No." Fear said.

"Yeah." Apathy Mal said. Everyone looked at her. "I was walking around the campus, found myself in a room with her somehow and she told me to get her out or I'd face her wrath."

"AND!?" Audrey shouted.

"I let her out."

"Ugh! Why!?"

"I didn't care." Fear said. "After I let her out she ran out like hell."

"Geeze, we need to get all you back as one!" Carlos yelled as he picked up his phone and dialed Jane's number.

Apathy Mal felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out the phone she found and answered it. "Hello?"

Carlos, staring at her, spoke into it. "Apathy?"

"Yes."

Off the phone Carlos said, "You have Jane's phone?"

"I guess. I found it on the floor of the hallway."

"So, Jane doesn't have her phone on here, when she did earlier?" Sad asked.

"I assume so." Carlos answered.

"Guys," Ben said. "My gut is telling me that Jane, like all of Auradon, is in deep, deep, deep, deep trouble."

Everyone silently agreed.

"Well shit." Doug muttered.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Evil is gone and Jane is gone!**

 **And Doug is a potty mouth sailor! :)**


	26. Plain Jane Is Pretty (intelligent) Jane

**Hey my princes and princesses. So this gives a little backstory about what happened to Jane, that happened before the previous chapter took place.**

* * *

 **Plain Jane Is Pretty (intelligent) Jane.**

Jane felt her eyes be heavy as she turned another page of Mal's spell book. She liked reading a lot and she liked reading dead Latin, but so much of the language in a mall amount of time was a major headache for the girl. She took several breaks, but her headache returned the second she began reading again.

She couldn't believe how many spells were in this book. It was so small and thin, yet contained so many spells that took hours to study and read. She was shocked that the only pages in English were the hair spells, the love and anti love spells and a spell to make others nearby speak like dogs.

Jane turned to page one thousand six hundred and fifty seven and read the passage. She read it, took the words of the language and translated them into literal English, then figured it out from that language. When she translated the words into literal words, she sat up in shock

 **Dividite in auxilium mihi in opus , ipse dividere in tribus , tres colores**

 **Dividete** meant **divide**  
 **tribus** meant **tribe**  
 **Tres** meant **three**  
 **Colores** was **obvious.**

"This doesn't make sense. A division, a tribe, three and colors?" Jane spoke aloud, writing her notes down in a journal where she kept track of everything. "Well, they are divided from the single Mal, so that is where divide comes from." Jane said to herself.

 **Mal Emotions: Divided.**

"And a tribe is a group. All the Mal's can probably be considered a group.

 **Mal Emotions: Divided.  
Mal Emotions: Tribus (tribe)**

"Now the for three," She tapped her pencil against the spell book and studied and searched deep into her mind. How was there a three in the spell if there were nine Mal's all together? "Nine divided by three is three, so maybe that plays a part into this.

 **Mal Emotions: Divided.  
Mal Emotions: Tribus (tribe)  
Nine divided by three, is three.**

"And colors is very obvious." Jane wrote down the last bit of information.

 **Mal Emotions: Divided.  
Mal Emotions: Tribus (tribe)  
Nine divided by three, is three.  
Colors is Colors.**

Jane stared at the paper as if she was waiting for the answer to speak to her, but it kept more silent than a rock. "Ugh!" She slammed her head onto the desk. "I. Hate. Latin!" She yelled. Her mind was bashing inside her head and she felt her temper rise as she tried to figure all of this out. Honestly, this stuff should be easy for her since she is also half fairy like Mal.

But _no!_ Her mother, Fairy Godmother, had to not teach her any spells because of banning magic in Auradon when Auradon was created. "I am so going to make Mom teach me spells after this entire ordeal."

What felt like another hour passed and Jane still had no idea what the freaking words were telling her. The middle words, _auxilium mihi in opus, ipse_ were throwing her off. Auxilium looked like aluminum, as in aluminum foil, but how would silver paper stuff play a part in Mal being divided into nine different people?

* * *

Jane needed a break. She stood up and left the room to go get a snack from the cafeteria. The only thing she had taken was her cellphone, leaving her work behind her.

Jane made a couple of turns and walked down the first set of stairs, but stopped halfway when she looked up and saw a Mal, wearing all black. "Evil Mal?"

"Hi Janie." Evil Mal smirked. "I don't think I've personally met you yet, but know that I have in some single way."

"W-w-what are you doing here? Carlos said—"

"Obviously, those Auradon waklings and confused isle alleys of mine had forgotten about the one of me that hasn't been seen."

"The gray one?"

"Yes, idiot weakling, the gray one." Evil Mal said. "Now I've got a great feeling that you, little miss Latin language expert, are reading about fixing us back to one Mal, correct?"

"Uh...n-no." Jane stuttered.

"Oh great! An Auradonian tried to lie! That's horrible, I like it!" Evil Mal laughed.

Jane was scared. "The gray one freeded you?"

"Yes. She had no care." Evil Mal said. "Now, Janie, time to go."

"What!?" Jane yelled.

Evil Mal opened her hand, a green flame emerging. "Play ball!" She threw it at Jane.

"Ah!" Jane ducked and missed it. "Stop it!"

"FIGHT ME, WEAKLING!" Evil Mal shouted.

Jane held up her hands and thought of something. "Beware, foreswear, place Evil Mal in an indestructible bubble and hold her in mid-air!" She said. Baby blue dust surrounded Evil Mal and Jane smiled, happy that a spell worked. The dust moved away.

Evil Mal was not in a bubble. "Weakling. Mommy never taught you how much energy to put in, so your little baby spell never worked. Speaking of babies, where's that weakling Aurora?"

Jane's spell didn't work? There was only one thing to do.

Run and tell Mom.

* * *

Jane turned and ran up the stairs. She felt Evil Mal running and following her. She chased Jane down a few hallways, up another staircase and down another.

"Come back here and fight me you weakling!" Evil Mal shouted at the top of her lungs. "Come fight me like a true powerful fairy!"

"Fighting solves nothing!" Jane cried.

"WEAKLING! WEAKLING! WEAKLING! WEAKLING!" Evil Mal shouted, throwing more fireballs at Jane' They missed Jane, but they hit objects and set them on fire. Soon, the entire hallway was becoming engulfed in fire flames. "KEEP RUNNING WEAKLING! THE MORE YOU RUN, THE BETTER THE SCHOOL LOOKS IN FLAMES!" Evil Mal laughed.

Jane turned a corner and ran. She was five hallways away from her mother's office. She tripped over a run and smacked into the floor. "Ouch." She muttered.

Jane laid there for a few minutes. She started to get up, but felt pressure on her back. She turned and looked up; finding Evil Mal standing there with hands on her hips and her boot on Jane's back. "Hi Janie," Evil Mal laughed. "Time to go night night."

"Night night?" Jane asked.

Evil Mal used her free foot and kicked Jane hard in the face.

Jane blacked out.

* * *

 **Oh no!**


	27. Merge

As soon as everyone learned of Evil Mal escaping and possibly the kidnapping of Jane, everyone ran out of Ben's room and down to Evie and Mal's room, hoping their friend was still in there.

The door opened and they looked inside to see the room empty, but Jane's notes on the desk. Carlos picked up her notes and looked them over. "It looks like she was close to figuring out what had happened to Mal."

"Stupid Evil Mal." Chad spoke. "I just want her out of Auradon."

"I don't want to back to the isle, Chad!" Sad Mal teared up. Good Mal handed her a tissue.

"Just one Mal all together is fine by me." Audrey told.

"Where could she have gone though?" Jay questioned.

"Uh...what are the odds that Evil Mal knows where Maleficent it?" Lonnie asked.

"Little. I don't even know where she is." Ben answered. Then he thought about his answer. "But, I do feel like Evil Mal would do whatever it took to find Maleficent."

"Then we better hurry before she does anything else." Evie said. Her phone pinged and saw a message from Doug. It only read two words: **ANGRY! HELP!** "Uh oh, Angry is at it again."

* * *

Back near Ben's room, Angry Mal was trying to escape Doug's arms and tackle a student. Doug kept a grip on her, but she was growing stronger and her hair blazing on fire (thankfully not burning him) was growing. Happy, Disgust, Fear (hiding behind Happy), Love and Apathy were all watching from afar.

"I love fights!" Happy Cheered.

"It'll be done soon. I just texted E." Disgust said.

"I'm just SAYING, I saw you hold the cage with your mother in there!" The girl student shouted. "And I saw Jane on your damn shoulder hungover."

"I WILL MAKE YOU HUNGOVER IF IT IS THE FINAL THING I DO!" Angry shouted. "LET ME AT HER, DOUG!"

"I am not going to be a witness to a murder scene." Doug replied.

The others arrived together and saw the scene. Ben helped Doug pull Angry Mal back. "Angry, stop it!"

"SHE NEEDS HER ASS KICKED THIS MOMENT!" Angry shouted.

"Ben, your girlfriend here took her mom's cage out of wherever she was held and was leaving Auradon Prep with it. Now she wont' tell me." The student said.

"Cecilia, there's a bit of a problem with Mal and we're going to figure this out." Jay told her.

Cecilia nodded. "Fine. But..." She just saw all the other Mal's standing next to one another. "Do I need my eyes checked?"

"No, they're split up." Audrey said.

"And that is the problem?" Cecilia asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, did you all try to merge together? Like, ya know, in that Freaky Friday movie, when the mom and daughter jump into one another to try and switch."

"No, we didn't think of that." Evie said.

"Try that. Maybe it'll work." She said. "Good luck." And turned on her booties to walk out of the hallway.

* * *

All the Mal's took her advise. They each tried to jump into one another all at once, then two at a time in various of combinations. It all ended with failure. "This is not working." Fear announced.

"Oh, I'm positive we'll find a way." Good Mal answered with an angelic smile.

"But we have tried it all!" Jay shouted.

"Well...there is one thing," Ben spoke up. "Of course, the odds are fifty to fifty."

"What's that?" Lonnie asked.

"What if Cecilia was right, but we're not in the right path." He said. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, and bare with me, what if...all the Mal's have to jump in a specific order?"

"Benny Boo has a point." Love Mal said. "I do remember literally skipping out right after Angry."

"I remember leaving after her." Happy said.

"Good. So, let's work backwards." Evie said. "Who was the last to leave?"

Everyone shrugged. "None of us paid attention much." Angry said.

"I think I remember." Disgust said, thinking deeply for a second time. "Going backwards, I believe I know the answer."

"So then you all just walk in the order you came out of." Doug summed it up. "What's the order?"

"Well, Apathy is the one we jump into. That makes sense since Apathy is just a plain slate." Good announced. "I was the last to leave."

"I walked out before Good." Sad said.

"I was, uh, before Sad." Fear announced.

"Ohh! Ohh! I came out before Fear!" Happy said. "And Love was before me!"

"She's right. And I was out after angry."

"So Good, Sad, Fear, Happy, Love and Angry." Chad said. "Uh...when is Evil Mal suppose to go in?"

"I left before Angry," Disgust announced. "Evil was out before me."

"Wait! Wait!" Audrey shouted. "So...Evil Mal was the first to merge out?"

"Yeah, guess so." Goodness said.

"So...Evil has to walk in first, then Disgust, then Angry, then Love, then Happy, then Fear, then Sadness and finally Good." Evie explained.

"Well shit, what are the odds of EVIL wanting to go back together?" Jay asked.

"We're doomed!" Lonnie shouted. "DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED!"

* * *

 **So, in case anyone got lost with the order, here is the order of which the Mal's parted away:**

 **Apathy, Evil, Disgust, Angry, Love, Happy, Fear, Sadness, Good.**

 **So Evil Mal has to merge with Apathy Mal first, then so on.**

 **Evil Mal is "totally" going to agree to this, right?**


	28. Weakling

**I am so sorry for the long update!**

* * *

Jane woke up from her unconscious mind some time later. It was dark outside, from a window she had been placed next too. Her body ached with pain from the chains that held her hostage. A chain on each wrist and a chain holding her ankles together. She was only thankful that her wrists were chained to the side and not up, leaving her in a sitting position on the floor.

"Did Janie poo enjoy her nap?"

Jane turned up with wide eyes and saw Evil Mal standing near her with hands on her hips. "Mal?"

"After today, I am going by a new name. Mal. Yuck!" She made a face. "I was cursed with that name. By that weakling." She pointed to a tiny little cage.

"Is that Maleficent?" Jane wondered.

"Sure is." Evil Mal said with an evil smirk upon her face. "She is just as much of a weakling as you mortals and half mortals such as yourself, Jane."

"Mal, don't do this." Jane pleaded. "You are good."

"I'm the _evil_ part of her." Evil Mal asserted. "I'm the part of her that was hidden away! Back down by her other emotions!" Slowly, Evil Mal made her way towards Jane. Darkness covered her face as she continued her rant. "I've been in lock down, weaken by the other emotions and abused by them all. All for what? What I ask you!? WHAT!?"

"Evil Mal, don't do this. Please don't do this. You don't need to do this. You don't have to be evil."

"Weakling."

"I am not a weakling!"

"Oh, you're not?" Evil Mal smirked. "You aren't a weakling?"

"No. I'm not." Jane said with confidence.

Evil Mal nodded and walked away from Jane over to a stone made table with various of tools and writing pieces on the top. Evil Mal played around for a few seconds before she turned back to Jane with the same smirk on her face and a big, lit cigar in her left hand. "Wanna smoke?"

"What!?" Jane cried out. "What is that? Where am I?"

"Shut _up!_ " Evil Mal shouted in annoyance. "We're in that weaklings old castle."

"The Forbidden Mountains?"

"Duh." Evil Mal remarked as she came to a stop. "Hmmm, where do I hit first?"

"NO!" Jane cried out.

"Not like anyone is going to hear you. So scream all you want. I enjoy it." Evil Mal directed. Then, without a moment for Jane to suck it in, Evil Mal hit Jane's pale neck with the lit end on the cigar.

"AHHH!" Jane screamed as the fire burned her. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Keep screaming weakling!" Evil Mal laughed. She pulled the cigar away, then quickly hit Jane's open pale arm.

"AAAHH!" Jane screamed loud.

"Yes! Keep screaming! This is glorious!" Evil Mal laughed.

She continued for several more moments burning Jane's body. Laughing with each scream that Jane let out. Finally when the cigar was not burning so much anymore, Evil Mal tossed it away and she took out a tiny carving tool that artist used to sculpt designs in clay. She held the sharp end at the under part of Jane's arm and stabbed her, erupting a bloody scream from Jane, and dragged it down from her wrist to her under arms. She stopped halfway and used her free hand to grasp Jane my her jaw and force the girl to face her.

"Still not a weakling, Weakling?"


End file.
